


心上人

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 古风，义兄弟，互攻，双向粗箭头。





	心上人

一、

江湖中有个地方叫云中城。  
云中城曾有四大姓，以容氏为首，世世代代都是城主。余下三姓是容氏家臣。  
说曾有，就意味看现在没有了。十七年前，三姓中谢、温两姓在新年庆典之夜合谋反叛，灭了容氏和裴氏满门，一把火烧了两家。  
有心斩萆，偏偏设能除根。这两家各留了一个孩子下来，一个是裴家七岁的幼子裴野，装着腹痛，其实偷溜出去看花灯，才躲过一劫。另一个则是他的容家哥哥，十二岁的容公子容璋， 猜出裴野装病，出去找他。  
这两人亲眼看着，一夜之间天翻地覆。从前和睦的世叔世伯原来狼子野心，要他们的命。容璋带着裴野，改名换姓，称作一对兄弟，流落在外。  
十七年间吃了许多苦，只有彼此能够信任。两人的道路不同，容璋身体不能习武，在秦楼楚馆给风月诖人填过词作过曲，也在书院读过书，最后拜在当世大儒门下。而裴野根骨绝佳，十三岁时被剑圣收为弟子，他不愿离开容璋，容璋也不愿耽误他，执意要他去。此后就维持一年一见，一同为报仇的计划筹谋。  
十七年后，该报的仇都报了，容璋甚至得到天子钦赐为云中城主。裴野沒有长住云中城，他对容璋说他还是受不了约束，喜欢游历。容璋就任他去，有时几个月、一两年见不到他，只能断断续续从书信往来里读到他的见闻。

三年后，一个游侠单人匹马进了云中城，四处看看像看热闹一样。然后他看见城主的内城护城河变宽了，河里还有一座亭子，非轻功极好过不去。  
又听人议论说要想求见城主，得破解亭中的棋局。那棋局足足有三年没人能破解云云。  
这人忍不住说，“搞出这种事就是烦了，不想一天到晚被求见吧。”  
结果被怒目而视，“我们城主乃是好客君子，当世孟尝，怎么会像你说的这样！”  
那个人就哈哈大笑，围观者这才发现，他虽然风尘仆仆，一身旧衣，骑的马都不耐烦地喷着响鼻，但长得眉浓眼深，非常英俊，眉眼间桀骜飞扬之气挡也挡不住。那匹马洗干净也绝对是难得一见的名驹。  
旁人惊诧之中，那人把马在发黄的柳树边系了，如一只鹰越过河水，翻身落入亭中。  
亭中一个方巾少年十分警惕，但又保持礼仪，深深一揖，“小子易珏，尊驾好轻功，好内力。”  
他笑着说，“你本不是云中城人吧？”  
易珏回道，“小子被师父收为弟子己有两年。”见那个男人惊讶，才稍稍满意，哼一声说，“尊驾要破解棋局就请吧，时限只有一炷香。”  
那个男人若有所思，把手一抱，“不必那么久。’’  
易珏的火一下子蹭蹭冒起来，嘲讽這，“哦，尊驾如此胜券——”那话还没说完，就见对方反手拔剑。破鞘之中的一柄锈剑，出鞘时竟让他挡住双目，只觉剑光慑人，背后冰凉，止不住伏身颤抖。  
一剑光寒十四州。  
棋盘干脆利落被劈成两半，易珏大怒，“你！”  
对方一笑，“这不就破解了。”  
还补上一句，“我就在这等你们城主来见我。”  
易珏冷笑，爬起来扭动亭角莲花柱，不多时，水中架起浮桥，一群武士现身。为首的那个看了来人一眼，居然一愣，当即摸出一支短笛吹响。  
内城之中常用笛语交流，少年没听过这段旋律，但能听出这段旋律颇为重要，笛声随河水荡开，一声响起，城内渐次一片笛声回应。少年瞠目结舌回头，就看见那个人己经坐下，腿搭在桌边，悠闲得不得了地等待。  
水面飘来一艘船，两层船舱，是云中城主的船。船还没靠在亭边，便有一个拥裘的人从舱内走出。  
那个人已不年轻，年满三十，不是少年的好看，而是成年男人的好看。修眉薄唇，五官固然长得好，第一眼却叫人浑然忘却他眼睛眉毛如何长得好，只觉得他的好看太清淡了些。可待他对那不速之客扬唇一笑，竟如醇酒春风，让人不知不觉沉醉。易珏从没见他这样笑过，呆呆道，’’师父？”  
那不速之客眼睛一下子亮了，像被他的笑容点亮，那些不驯都收起，一跃上船，扑上去抓住容璋手臂，“哥！”  
容璋拍了拍他的背，明明该责备他，神情却都是纵容，‘‘就不能好好来见我，非要弄这么大阵仗？”  
武士中为首的也埋怨，“裴公子吓了我一跳！”  
裴野爽快回道，"算我不对。”又无赖地看着容璋，“我就是喜欢热闹，哥。”  
上次在一起裴野还是二十四岁的青年，如今已经是二十七岁的男人，容璋看着他，又是头疼又是骄傲，哪里气得起来。只听对岸马嘶，裴野道，“‘追光’那小王八蛋，不喜欢我，倒喜欢你得很。都是你让人把它伺候得太好——”  
话未说完，人就向下栽倒！  
容璋心中一惊，胸腔钝痛，双臂发软，几乎扶不住下坠的人。好不容易将裴野的身躯扶起，还未来得及吩咐，周围人已经疾呼，“快请大夫！快请林神医！”

林神医一张圆脸，拈着胡须沉吟，容璋问，“行之身上外伤都只伤及皮肉，更无内伤，怎会如此？”  
他态度镇静，条理清晰，林神医却嘿嘿一笑，“你可好久没这么急过了。”  
不待容璋答话，正色道，“伤是没有，我怀疑他去了什么乱七八糟的地方，惹上了情债。”  
他身上中的分明是蛊，容璋神色一变，他当然知知道裴野己经二十七，以往不乏窈窕淑女垂青，只是他一直不曾动心。若现在有心上人，陷入情爱纠葛，也是合情合理。只是乍一听到裴野可能已与什么苗女定情，却不告知自己，仍觉刺心。

直到裴野醒来，笫一句话是，“哥你别担心，我就是一路太累，体力不支……”  
容璋神色一厉，“裴行之！”  
他一旦发起火，眉眼清如刀锋一般，凛冽极了，好看极了。  
裴野屏住呼吸，再不敢顾左右而言他，主动说，“这事错在我。”  
他这一回出门游历，好奇蛊虫之类的东西，专挑瘴疠之地去。  
那里的人们和外界语言不甚通，却十分热诚。挽留裴野参加月下的酒会。  
就在酒会后，他看见一个青壮男子把一个姑娘装在布袋里，不顾她挣扎，劫持回自己的木屋。裴野岂能坐视不理，将她救下，谁知才把那姑娘从布袋里解出，立即被扇了一巴掌，又被她啐了一口，咬破手指，在手腕上狠狠一掐，一只豆大的小虫打个滚钻进皮肉。  
裴野道，“我后来才知道那是抢婚的习俗，挣扎得越厉害，婚后就越不会争吵……”  
他话说完停下，室内静得只有呼吸声。  
裴野又道，“哥，你说句话。你这样我看着慌。’’  
容璋才缓缓问，“这蛊要怎么解？”  
裴野说，“说清之后，那位姑娘告诉我，这蛊不仅无害，还能有利。她送了我另一只蛊，只要能在一年内找到心仪之人，种下蛊再结合，可以保证我与我的心上人同生共死。”  
容璋静静看他，裴野终于不敢报喜不报忧，老实交代，“若是一年之内，找不到心上人，种下另一只蛊，我体内的蛊虫会死，我也……”他做了个割喉的手势。  
容璋面沉如水，倏然起身，“好，从明日起，我会让人收集适龄女子的画像，你也该娶妻了。”  
裴野张嘴，“哥……”  
容璋摇摇头，背过身道，“婚姻大事，本来就是父母之命。你我都己经没有父母，照理说，我要替你打算。是我这些年疏忽。”他顿了一顿，又温和嘱咐，“你先好好修养。”

裴野躺在床上，望着床帐顶，随手扯起软枕盖住脸，在枕下低叹。  
他其实特意漏了一点，那位姑娘说得清清楚楚：种下的蛊虫会让你知道谁是你心上人。一旦相见，就会有钻心之痛。  
但他又何必靠蛊虫替他辨认？十六七岁时他就发现心上人是谁了。  
他不知责问了自己多少回，天下那么多人，为什么我偏要对视我如亲弟的人生出这种心思？  
只怕朝暮相见，顶不住朝思暮想做点什么，才用游历为名四处游荡，只求他哥不在眼前，不至于被他发现自己的心思，叫他失望。

二、

次日天未明，易珏便开始熬药。  
城中仆从虽多，但他总认定有事弟子服其劳。小小年纪强忍贪睡，深秋时节一大早就爬起床，披衣服踩着落叶去熬药。他那位师父看着半点不柔弱，也不是风一吹就倒的病弱，可身有寒疾，春秋冬三季都照一日三餐喝药，否则手足冰冷，很不好受。  
这日早晨易珏才点起火，就听身边哗啦啦一声，什么猛禽落下的声音，他吓得一跳，身边突然多了个人！  
定睛一看，怒火冒起来。那个人安安稳稳蹲在他旁边，看着药炉，仿佛天地初开洪荒未定时就蹲在那里。  
“你干什么！”  
裴野一笑，“怎么，林老头年纪大了，天冷起不来床了，早上是你替他熬药？”  
易珏冷哼，看不惯这个昨天才冒出来的人。  
裴野也不气恼，比身旁的少年高一头半，就这么蹲着，若有所思说，“他身体现在怎么样？林老头上次和我说，南疆有秘方专祛人体内湿毒，对寒疾也有助益。可惜我没找到。”  
他最后那句有种莫名的情愫，如在易珏心头狠敲一下。小少年怅然想起许多事，想起花灯会上偶遇，说明年再会，却没有再会的小姑娘。岂止一个“可惜”了得。  
他不由得态度松动，想起昨日初见，这个人的满身风尘，“师父还好。你……为师父找药找了三年？”  
裴野道，“我哥他照顾了我许多年。”他冲易珏挤眼，顺手往药炉下添柴，“哪怕是寄居风月之地，他给名妓填词作曲的时候，也没让我吃过苦。”  
说到这里，裴野笑出声。那是十几年前的事，那时容璋还是如今易珏的年纪，带着更小的自己，无力谋生，能换成一日三餐、头顶片瓦的只有自幼学得的君子六艺——学得不深，可填些词曲足够了。  
那本来该是不遇的才子的营生，和名妓再来段风流韵事。容璋以此维生时太小了，此刻裴野想起，颇为好笑。  
“妥娘很同情我们，所以唱曲子总唱他写的。唱出名气，才会有更多人找他填词。”  
易珏一惊，“你说的是寻梅居士？”  
沈妥娘是性情中人，依仗权贵庇护，也得罪了不少权贵。容璋夺回云中城后替她赎身，奉她为座上宾，她自号寻梅居士，云中城里就这么称呼她。  
“我知道，天下都传我哥为了妥娘才至今未娶。”裴野耸肩，“不过他们之间并无男女之情。”

而此时并无男女之情的一男一女间，横着一叠画像。  
沈妥娘女冠打扮，一身青道袍，瞥一眼那叠画像，“这是什么？”  
容璋修长的手指在画像上轻抚，“昨日午后才传出话，昨晚就已经收到这许多画像。”  
沈妥娘含笑点头，“这几年裴野声名越发的大，他是剑圣弟子，在闺中女子父兄眼里，自然是好女婿，好妹夫。”  
容璋缓缓说，“我若将这些画像都给他，他一个都不会见。不如我找出几位，带他上门拜访。只是，这些都是很好的姑娘，我却拿不准，他能和怎样的女子合得来。”  
他是男人，自然不好打听闺中女子的性情品貌，沈妥娘却消息灵通，与众多名媛有往来。  
沈妥娘抽出一张，“欧阳小娘子，弱质纤纤，柔婉温文。”  
容璋皱眉，“恐怕管不住他。”  
沈妥娘又抽一张，“秦家二娘，刚强果决。”  
容璋略一思索，摇摇头，“与他太相似，来日若有争执，难以收场。”  
沈妥娘沉吟，连翻几张，微笑道，“杨家小妹，聪颖沉着。”  
容璋道，“确实难得，是杨翼的胞妹？我记得杨翼提过，他的胞妹年纪尚小。”  
沈妥娘忍俊不禁，“要管得住他，却不能和他硬来，年纪还不能太小。他可是已经二十七了，你要为他找位三十未嫁的姑娘吗？这可少见。”  
当今世风，哪怕谁家有三十未嫁的女儿，也都当了女冠子，无嫁人之意了。容璋被她取笑，静了片刻。  
他本就沉静，往日如流水从容不迫，此刻一静，就成了一泓深水，伸手按着眉头，叫人忍不住替他分忧。  
沈妥娘出声慰道，“你是关心则乱。”  
“我是关心则乱。”容璋一叹，面见天子能心不乱，为裴野的人生大事筹谋反而乱了。  
可一想到“关心”这两个字，唇角不由自主带上笑意。  
为何这样关心裴野？人人都说他这个兄长做得好，照顾弟弟长大。但他自己知道，十七年里，最漫长的前五年，报仇无望，四处飘零，他不是没想过一死了之。  
那些时候，恰恰是裴野支撑着他。还记得有一次，寄宿花街柳巷，为人填词作曲，得知裴野去看了大半天斗鸡，一怒之下罚他抄书。  
他那时十二三岁，从没见过自己那样生气，竟不反驳，只说“哥，你别气坏了”，点一盏灯抄了一整夜。第二天待自己气消了才说，“我去看斗鸡不是贪玩，有人在斗鸡赛里做手脚，我看出来，挣到钱了。你之前想要的那块印章，我有钱买了。”  
容璋只觉得心如当时那样软下来，再没对裴野硬下过心肠。

三、

这边厢易珏还在和裴野守着药炉，忽听一声喊叫，“姓裴的小王八蛋，你给我站住！你的伤不看了？”  
裴野大笑，“什么伤，三年前的伤，我好着呢！”待林神医冲进药房，他把窗一推，潇洒道声“回见”，整个人破窗而出，气得林神医吹胡子瞪眼。  
林神医捻须眯眼，先是恼，不多时又嘿嘿一笑，“你师父在给这小王八蛋相亲？”  
易珏看看大开的窗，回过神，“啊？！”  
林神医麻利地垫块布在手里，把那药壶柄一握，倒了一碗棕黑药汁，“走走走！见你师父去！”

容璋才用过早膳，林神医扬脖子看看他吃剩的点心，洋洋自得，“你说你就吃这么几口东西，还一点不显得憔悴，可见我给你调理得好。”  
易珏表情微妙，容璋却神色如常，说，“确实是林大夫医术高超。”端起那碗苦药一饮而尽，双眉之间连一道皱纹都没有。  
他伸出手让林神医把脉，神医一边把脉一边愤愤，“你简直是我最听话的病人，长年忌口，按时服药，但是你的寒疾怎么就是好不起来；那个臭小子，王八蛋一点也不听话，什么伤什么病到他身上就好得飞快……”  
容璋听他抱怨裴野，唇边隐隐泛起笑意，“他就是这样，大夫何必与他计较。”  
林神医没好气放开手，“你就会护着他。”之后嘿嘿一笑，“听说你要给他讨个媳妇？”  
容璋一笔挡开，“我替他筹谋罢了，娶还是不娶，娶哪家姑娘，最终都要看他的心意。”  
林神医搓手，“其实是这样，我有个侄女儿，比那臭小子小两岁，正好要来探望我，今天午后就到……”

巧的是裴野像是察觉到此事，一整个早晨都没出现在容璋眼前。  
容璋将今日要处理的事一件件处理过，午膳前去了梅园。  
他们的亲人葬身火海，尸骨被毁，下落不明。容璋重掌云中城后，裴野找到几件幸存的旧物，连同旧衣葬在园中，做了衣冠冢。留在云中城的时日里，时常在园里喝酒。  
清秋天凉，容璋披着裘衣走进梅园，挥手让身后跟着的武士散开。  
他向园中深处走去，灰白斗篷渐看不见。不必出声问，循着淡淡的酒气，找到靠在树下的人。  
裴野闭着眼，双手枕在脑后，发出轻轻鼾声，怀里揣着油纸包，身边还有一个滚倒在地的酒坛。  
初次见他喝酒，他还是十五六岁的少年，第一次喝酒就要喝最烈的。十一年匆匆过去，少年变成青年，变成男人。身量变高，肩膀变宽，五官轮廓更突出，更英俊。  
容璋捡起酒坛闻了闻，面上显出几许笑，“什么时候喝起汾酒了？”  
“我还是嫌汾酒太软，”裴野先似睡似醒回了一句，才睁开眼，目光如电光，“但是秦家老五偏喜欢这种软绵绵的酒，拉着我喝，喝惯了还真有点想喝。”  
容璋低笑，裴野与秦家五郎同游蜀地的事他早已听闻。秦家是武林名门，共有七个儿子，五郎名声最响，方天画戟罕遇敌手。  
裴野入蜀，与他酒楼相遇，直言要借画戟一观。两人动一次手，没分出高低，大醉三日，成为莫逆之交。这可是江湖近两年来最叫少侠们热血沸腾的传奇。  
容璋说，“秦家五郎为人霁月光风，难怪你与他投契。”  
裴野站起来，拍拍泥土，笑嘻嘻地说，“哥，我敢打赌，等你见了他，也会觉得他好玩。”  
他笑起来恣意飞扬，容璋不禁莞尔，却又皱眉——裴野只穿了一件单衣，竟还一副毫不畏冷的样子。  
容璋走近，解下斗篷，搭在裴野身上。  
肩头轻而暖的东西落下，裴野一怔，就听耳边容璋慢慢说，“这几年我听说你交了许多出生入死的朋友，我很替你高兴。但是这些年独自在外，就没有遇到心仪的姑娘？”  
裴野抬头往进对面人眼里，容璋本就肤色浅，这几年养尊处优，更是偏白，衬着眉眼的黑，好看得像山水。水不一定是眼波横，山却是眉峰聚。  
裴野想说交了多少出生入死的朋友，哥你始终于我是不同的；也想说我早就有了心上人，只是……  
他最终问，“哥，你为什么一直不娶妻？”  
容璋平常地说，“你这么聪明，怎么会不知道？”  
他这云中城主是用了手段，设计未满十岁的天子钦赐，迟早被天子忌惮。若有后嗣，就真成了皇家的眼中钉肉中刺，不如不娶妻，不生子，身死之后云中城自然归还。  
裴野胸口像被巨石压住，钝钝地作痛。他哥承担的这些太不容易，“我能怎么帮你？”裴野问，立即补上一句，“除开让我我马上娶妻。”  
容璋无奈又好笑，“那这一回，留久一些。”  
“林老头可要头疼了。”裴野好整以暇地抱起手臂，“我可看不惯他压着你忌口。酒就算了，我听说今年春天连笋都不许你吃。”  
容璋心底满是纵容，配合地问，“那你打算怎么办？”  
“我在你书房藏了包笋干，在乌衣巷钱家买的，我记得你喜欢吃。”  
容璋笑了一阵，才正色说，“我也有东西要给你。”

这日午后，一匹骏马昂首阔步，从内城小跑奔出。马上是个二十七八岁的男人，穿着不见多华贵，佩剑更是寒酸，长得却非常英俊。  
他一骑绝尘出城去，同守城门的武士打了招呼，下午出城纵马，要到天黑城门关闭后才回来，到时候还得劳烦守城武士替他开门。  
半柱香后，林神医接到他的侄女林姑娘。  
林姑娘下了小青驴，遮脸的纱帽一揭，劈头盖脸就问，“刚才出城去那个就是‘不平剑’裴野？”  
不提还好，一提林神医简直发指，“小王八蛋，就会招摇过市，还怂恿人不遵医嘱！灵灵，叔叔错了，那小子不行，你可千万别看上他！”  
林姑娘果断说，“我就是来混吃混喝看热闹的。”  
林神医拍着胸口，这才觉得心落回肚子里。就见林姑娘望着城门，若有所思，“银丝衣应该在云中城主手上？”  
林神医哼道，“三个月前奇山道人送给容璋的，传说刀枪不入，我看未必。怎么了？”  
林姑娘不容置疑道，“现在穿在裴野身上。”  
她目力甚好，刚才一瞥，看见裴野衣襟里银光一闪，心中很是讶然。  
林神医一愣，“他们兄弟虽无血脉连系，但手足之情深厚，容璋把银丝衣给那臭小子，也不算不可思议。”  
“那可是保命的宝贝。”林姑娘幽幽说，“要是我没有功夫，有个得剑圣真传的弟弟，我是不会给的。”  
林神医懵了，“所以……”  
林姑娘悠然一叹，“所以我现在就觉得，云中城主和裴野之间，可不像只有兄弟那么简单。”

四、

裴野出城，容璋独坐在书房里。  
不多时，易珏进来侍奉。这少年知道师父不愿被打扰，立在一旁。  
容璋想选本书看，才移开那部《山海经》，就见到后面藏的油纸包。  
他装作没看见，避开弟子，把书又放回去。要是裴野一次两次来这查探，这油纸包还在，会先得意，再着急，旁敲侧击提醒他究竟藏在哪，到那时会有趣得很。  
容璋不想看书，令易珏取琴来弹。手指刚触到弦，又想起这张琴是裴野替他弄来的——本来被一位藏琴大家收藏，他找上门去，足足磨了三个月，终于用一笔重金买下，赠给自己，是一份生辰贺礼。  
思及此，指法没错，心思却不专注了。窗前梅树才修剪过，深秋修剪，冬日开花。就连那几株映在窗上的梅花都是裴野移植来。他扛着铁锹，理所当然，“这几棵梅树长得好，就应该在你窗前。”又无赖地说，“这样以后每年冬天，我都能来偷你的梅花了。”  
容璋笑了笑，武士首领来报，“城主，已收到前哨烟火消息！”  
易珏满面愕然，“师父，烟火消息？”  
裴野这次出城，虽然不与容璋实说，但容璋心里明白他是要与人动手。  
出于此他才要裴野穿上银丝衣；裴野也是不愿他担心才答应。  
可这次与裴野动手的人与他们仇怨太深，容璋命人远远潜伏，一旦开战就以烟火传讯。  
为首武士恭敬道，“城主，我们该不该主动增援？”  
容璋起身看着那几株枝干茂盛的梅树，转身说，“不必，他需要时自然会叫你们。”  
明知裴野绝对能赢，却仍有那么一星半点放心不下。容璋一哂，一定被那小子说成拖泥带水。可还是嘱咐下属，“请林大夫陪我一道出城一趟。”

拉马车的马不如“追光”，也高头长腿，奔驰如飞。  
车厢内异常平稳，垫着厚毯，小几上的酒杯里酒水都没有晃出酒杯。  
林神医啜一口酒，瞥容璋一眼，“我是看在酒份上……你也是，那小王八蛋一年到头跟人动剑没有一千也有八百次，你总不能每次都看着吧？”  
容璋依旧是那副斯文儒雅的样子，只道，“不在我眼前的我自然管不了。”  
林神医心底一嗤，这意思就是既然到了他眼前，他就该看顾着那小王八蛋。

不多时，随行武士已与前哨会和，传来消息，道是远远看见裴野赢了，对手倒地，应是死了。  
奇的是裴公子却没有立即调转马头回城。  
容璋抬手示意不必再说，走下马车，脚步不疾不徐，走向裴野与一具尸体。  
裴野没转过背，听出容璋的脚步声，道，“谢寒烟。”  
谢家的小儿子。不过十七八岁的一张清秀面孔，鬓发沾着尘埃。  
裴野的剑还在滴血。  
容璋记得三年前大仇得报那一天，他也是看裴野向他走来，英俊至极，却如一尊修罗，一路行来在雪上留血，衣上血污，剑上滴血，轻描淡写地说，“哥，我砍下了谢逸群人头，你要看看吗？”  
他们家破人亡源于谢、温二人，温书已死，活着的仇人只有被称为天下第三剑的谢逸群。  
裴野折了他的剑，斩下他的头颅。容璋记得自己当时说，“不必，挂出去示众吧。”  
十七年等的是这一刻，可这一刻真到了却没有一丝开怀。  
他只是与裴野对站，裴野将那颗人头扔给武士，他看着裴野，想起许多年前看花灯的男孩，想起那一夜的花灯和糖人，想起他牵着那个小野弟弟的手回家，猛然之间却见到家的方向浓烟滚滚火光冲天，武士骑马散入各条街道查找两条落网之鱼。  
容璋不知道那一天与裴野在风雪里站了多久，最后听裴野说，“谢逸群有个儿子在神霄派学剑，只要他不回来报仇，哥，留他一命。”  
他们比谁都明白斩草要除根，容璋却点头答应他，答应后才问，“若是他回来？”  
裴野说，“我就杀了他。”  
裴野那一句话里没有自傲，也没有张狂，确实如此轻巧。  
谢寒烟果然死了。  
裴野肋下却也有一道血印，越渗越开。  
容璋扶住他，没有气恼。裴野接受银丝衣，为让他安心，却不会在与人决生死时靠这件宝贝胜之不武。  
他只问，“疼吗？”  
裴野说，“不疼。”然后说，“你没来以前我在想一件事。”  
“什么事？”容璋带他往马车走。  
“谢寒烟说，他爹对我们很好过。小时候我把面人吃了，家里不许人再给我买面人，‘谢叔叔’偷偷送给我。你想看话本，老城主不给你看，也是他替你夹带。”  
灭门的仇人曾是宠晚辈的好叔伯，容璋说，“他没说错。”  
“……谢寒烟在说这些的时候，趁我不备，抽出匕首捅了我一刀。”  
林神医气得破口大骂，裴野充耳不闻，咬肌抽动，勉强在马车里靠下，对容璋补上一句，“匕首没淬毒，可见他连小人都做不好。”  
语罢正要回敬林神医几句，就被容璋按住手臂，请林神医替他诊脉。  
裴野只得把到嘴边的话强咽下去，光明正大靠着容璋，闭眼休息。

五、

林神医骂得口干舌燥，见裴野不理不睬，气得头昏，一掀车帘出去骑马了。  
容璋看着裴野汗湿的鬓发，眼皮下颤抖的眼珠，单手替他把斗篷向上拉，“到今时今日，你还记恨林大夫。”  
裴野嘶一声，勉力睁眼看容璋，神情里含着隐痛。  
容璋又问，“疼吗？”声音低沉柔和，就在耳边。  
裴野刹那间耳膜都被敲得巨响，心跳如鼓，茫然张嘴，想说“哥，我每次想你，都会疼”。可还是没有出口，只任由蛊虫钻心噬咬。  
“不疼，哥，别担心。”

回到云中城，容璋授意，直接将裴野送到他床榻上疗伤。  
林神医气呼呼地端一碗药，扔在桌上。裴野正要顶他几句，那药已被容璋端起，送到他嘴边。  
容璋脸上无喜无怒，眼中却是瞒得了别人瞒不了裴野的忧心焦急。  
裴野唯有老老实实、大口大口把那碗药喝下去。  
神智模糊，就此陷入昏睡。

林神医为他清理伤口，上药包扎。退出房间，留容璋在内。  
林姑娘也通医术，出得门来，一脸奇怪，“裴野和您有过节？”  
林神医脸色几变，嘟囔道，“和他有过节就好了，真说过节，我和容璋才有过节。”他看了眼侄女，“罢了，这段前情你该知道。”  
便说起一段往事。  
七年前，裴野进了剑冢。剑冢十年一开，里面藏的剑都是传奇中的剑。不是埋剑的冢，而是埋人的冢，有胆子进去的剑客十有九亡，一百个里不定有一个能带剑出来。  
剑神的佩剑出自剑冢，号称“第三剑”的谢逸群的佩剑也出自剑冢。剑冢出的剑只会折在另一把剑冢出的剑下，要杀谢逸群，裴野必须进剑冢。此次不成，就要再等一个十年。  
朝思夜想报仇太苦，心血都被熬干，人也变得疯狂。  
裴野孤注一掷，带出了“不平剑”。被灭门是天大的不平，世间又那样多不平，他心中不平无法消解，最合他的心境的就是“不平剑”。  
他被剑冢机关重伤，容璋求林神医救治他。  
林神医咕哝，“名医总要有些古怪之处，总不能人家叫你治谁你就治谁，不刁难走几个病人，岂不是要累死自己？那时候下着雪，我就……”  
林姑娘说，“叫容璋在雪里等着。”  
林神医这才尴尬起来，“我原本打算让他等个一炷香两柱香，哪知道前一天夜里熬药看火候太累，那天下午睡过去了……”  
林姑娘瞠目，冷静下来问，“您醒来过了多久？”  
“……两个时辰。”林神医气恼，“你说我怎么会知道他本就冻伤过，身上有寒疾，在雪里多站两个时辰，彻底落下病根，治这么多年愣不见起色，我都治不好，他这辈子是好不了了。那小王八蛋可不是恨我到现在！”

房内点着烛火，仆人端来手帕热水，容璋伸手出去接了，要他们下去，拧干水，折成几折，拭擦裴野额上的薄汗。  
烛光把他的影子映在裴野身上，容璋目不转睛凝望着昏睡的人，往常都是裴野这么看他，现在是他这么看裴野。  
只是裴野从来这样桀骜，看人总不避开，如鹰如狼，自己这样看他的时候，却在想些荒谬的事。  
他看向裴野攥紧的手，高挺的鼻梁，棱角分明的嘴唇。终于迫使自己退后转身，退出房门。  
他让裴野靠了一路，衣襟上沾着几滴血，刺他的眼睛。  
门外的武士出声道，“城主？”  
容璋轻轻关上门，他的手很稳，没弄出一点声响，惊着那个人的沉睡，“裴公子在这养伤，这几天我去书房。”

六、

裴野梦见许多事，梦见他哥身上的味道。  
他哥爱琴，怀里偶尔有一缕淡淡的松香味。  
他们早年流落天涯，到过草原，早春时节冷得吓人，两个人挤在一床毡毯里。夜间露出头，一边牙关打颤一边看容璋指出的星星。  
现在却是高床软枕，还能闻到容璋衣上熏香的余味。  
他梦见过这样一个夜晚，牵着红巾的一端，带凤冠霞帔的新娘入洞房。  
娶妻的夜晚，他梦中好奇：我娶的是怎样的姑娘？  
是绝代佳人令我神魂颠倒，还是相貌不顶出众，却另有折服我之处？谁知道画面一转，站在他面前的竟不是什么美娇娘，而是个儒雅从容的男人！  
——我梦到娶了我哥！我怎么会梦到娶我哥？我哥怎么会嫁给我？  
裴野吓醒，再难入眠。每日清晨想着别的事，一入夜就怕再梦到对他哥做什么，死睁着双眼不敢睡，一连三日夜，才想清楚，我就是那么不是东西，我就是那么禽兽不如，对我哥有非分之想。  
之后是许多年逃避。  
他这场长梦里梦到独自在外，匹马旧剑，一座城接一座城走，夜里找不到投宿的地方，时常睡在马上，用他哥临别时送的披风裹住自己，在摇晃的阴影里趴在马背上晃一夜。  
那些夜里他就常常想家，想云中城，容璋在哪哪就是他的家。他像游子念着万里以外的家乡一样念着容璋，遇见过许许多多其他的游子，与他们喝过酒，酒后高谈高歌，说着互相的家乡，也曾醉得太深，醒来时都是满脸干涸的泪痕。看见与容璋像的人想他，看见与容璋不像的人也想他。想念太用力，肝肠寸断，用思乡顶替相思。  
这一夜他感觉有人为他擦汗，有人不厌其烦用湿巾沾润他的嘴唇，把药喂进他嘴里。  
那双手稳定轻捷，他用尽力气把脸颊蹭上去，身体却如沉铁，挪动不了分毫。只能在被触碰时欣喜，在短暂的接触后愤恨失落。  
等到他出了一身透汗，身体从火热冷却，四肢也变得轻了。裴野听见床帐外有人进来，连脚步声都不听确切，迫不及待踉跄冲下床，抓住那个人，“哥，我……”  
——林姑娘端着的一碗药淋在他身上，瓷碗当啷落地，又在地上啪地碎了几大片。裴野被浇了一身药，还傻站着没缓过神，林姑娘面露尴尬，干咳几声，“我，送药。”  
她是客人，哪会要端茶送药。可她也是个大夫，或许林神医要她照看自己，所以她就顺手端药，来看看伤口。  
裴野身上的药迅速变凉，胸口的那股煎心热血也凉下去。还好不是我哥，他想，后背窜起战栗，就差一点，就差一点，我就什么都跟他交代了。  
他问，“是姑娘照看我？”声音嘶哑。  
林姑娘看了看他，再看看地上的碎瓷片，“要是这是戏本子里，下一步就是你误会是我衣不解带夜不安寝三餐都不记得地照顾你，从此对我另眼相看。”  
裴野一愣。  
林姑娘澄清，“不过这不是那种戏本。所以我们说清楚，这几天衣不解带夜不安寝三餐都不记得地照顾你的是你哥，和我没半点关系。”

她说完就走，裴野站在原地，方才凭一股劲冲起来，站得稍久就天旋地转。  
至少有两株香那么长，在他快要忍不住一屁股坐地上时，听见一句“怎么起来了”。  
容璋伸出手扶住他，扶他回到床边，让他半躺。裴野叫了声，“哥。”  
林姑娘端着碗进来，“药壶里居然还剩下半碗。”递给容璋，从容璋手上给裴野。  
容璋眼里含着担忧，裴野方才失魂落魄的样子还在他眼前，他试了试裴野额头，不再烧得烫手，这才松了半口气，嘱咐道，“先喝药，再睡一会儿。”  
裴野盯着他，所有话都到了嘴边，却像烧红的炭，哽在胸口吐不出来。  
他又说一声，“哥。”  
在容璋问他怎么了之前，大口大口把药灌进去，灌得太急，险些呛着。  
容璋要给他拿手帕擦药汁，手腕却被他扣住，“哥，你别走。”  
容璋唯有坐下，让他安心似的说，“好，我不走。”  
林姑娘轻手轻脚关上门，溜出去。  
裴野的手指还在容璋手腕上，如鹰爪那样强硬，但容璋清楚，裴野身上带着伤，比不了往日，自己用力就能挣开。  
但他只是深深叹息，像小时候要裴野睡觉那样，另一只手覆上裴野的眼睛，让裴野在黑暗里什么也别想，闭上眼。  
可这一次，他的手碰到炙热的东西，让他心里一痛。明明是裴野眼窝下的汗水，沾湿在掌心，却叫容璋恍然以为是热泪。

到第三天，裴野能下床。第四天，到处走动。  
容璋虽然繁忙，总在他要服药时过来。裴野端了会儿药碗，又往桌上一扔，“我什么时候能不喝药？”  
容璋端起那碗药，又放回他手里，“等你伤口愈合。”  
“我已经没事了。”裴野拍拍胸口。  
“大夫说你没事，你才没事。”  
裴野瞟他，容璋说这话语气淡，脸色也如常，但是就有种不可拒绝的威势。  
裴野只得把那碗药一口气灌下去，“我看不是大夫说我没事，我才没事；是你觉得我没事了，我才没事。”  
“你也可以这么想。”容璋说。

从那一天开始，裴野就变着法地告诉他“我没事”。  
三只信鸽带着字条落在容璋书房里，“我没事”“我没事”“我没事”，仅是个开头。  
同样的纸条雪片般涌向容璋，打开一本书，前十页都夹着字，张牙舞爪，“我没事”“我没事”……  
容璋却能对这些纸条视而不见，耗着裴野。直到一次喝茶，在茶盏的壁上见到那三个字，他才遣人去通知林神医，不必再给裴野煎药了。  
那天下午，裴野从容璋书房的屋檐上滑下来，抱着一把枫枝。  
那一捧枫红如血，被霜打过，容璋不由得停笔看向他。虽然刚刚受过伤，但他气色很好，二十七八岁，神采飞扬，就如那把殷红的枫枝。  
裴野道，“哥，昨晚下了霜，我看见水边枫叶都红了，替你砍了一把。”  
不需容璋吩咐，易珏命人把冬日里盛梅枝的大瓶端上来。端上来才觉得不对，两个侍从小心地倒举立瓶，竟倒出大半瓶纸条。  
易珏嘴角抽动，容璋扫了裴野一眼。  
裴野站在窗边耸肩，“我真不是故意，就是忘记在这瓶子里也塞纸条了。”

七、

入夜裴野去书斋外面，中庭夜凉如水，梅树的影子横在地上。他动作轻而迅疾，像扑鸟的猛禽，绕开书斋外的武士，真到书房门口却踯躅了。停在一棵梅树旁边，宛如还是十五六岁，烦恼一进书房就要被他哥罚抄书的少年。  
守在容璋身边的武士闭嘴指指窗外，容璋一笑，做个手势让他先离去。  
裴野来得悄无声息，只是方才踩在一条枯枝上，那枯枝折断，叫人听见轻微脆响。  
武士刚走，裴野就从二楼窗口翻了进来。容璋假意教训，“有门不走，非要走窗？”  
裴野径直说，“今晚尤其冷，哥，你小心别着凉。”  
他拿了个暖炉，不由分说往容璋手里塞。裴野原本冬天就不怕冷，只穿单衣，动得多了还嫌热。手碰过暖炉，更是温热，掌心有握剑的茧，顺手试了试容璋的手，啧道，“哥，你就会管我，合着自己都照顾不好。”  
容璋被他抢白，反倒忍不住莞尔。裴野见他眼里带笑，嘀咕了句，不再抓着这点不放。  
“哥，我好了，你也该搬回去了。总不能一直住书房。”  
容璋看着他，那双眼睛仿佛能看清一切，“你想走了？”  
我怕看着你久了，我就舍不得走了。或许是那只蛊，裴野心里隐隐作痛，脸上却满不在乎，笑道，“哥，你就那么舍不得我？”  
他的心跳动如击鼓，撞击胸膛，想要听到那个答案。  
容璋抿唇，声音一如既往的平缓，“我担心你。”  
“担心什么？”裴野追问。  
“只剩一年，你却还没有心仪的姑娘。”  
裴野只觉得一颗心坠下去，勉强哈一声，“没有就没有。哥，你可不能在这件事上逼我。”  
他又能怎么逼，容璋道，“难道你就没对什么样的姑娘动过心？”  
裴野猛然看向他，瞳仁像是燃烧发光，“那我喜欢就你这样的姑娘，你去替我找一个来。”  
容璋皱眉，“你……”  
“像你一样，聪明，好看，对我好。你问我会对什么样的姑娘动心，我就要这样的。遇到这样的，她敢嫁我就敢娶！”  
“裴行之！”容璋说服自己，他并不是这样想，他怎么会对你……他只是堵你的嘴。可心乱了，一时之间心乱如麻，只剩一句，“胡闹！”  
裴野站在原地，灯火烛光映着他的身影，火苗在跃动，光在动，风吹得门外梅影摇动，越发衬得他不懂，像铁石那样沉甸甸的。  
半晌他才道，“哥，对不起。”  
容璋深出一口气，不知是叹还是自嘲地笑，裴野继续说，“不该是这样。我今晚，本来想来陪你聊聊天，这次我回来，我们还没聊过。我有很多事想说给你听……”他的脸上也显出疲惫。  
裴野十三岁拜剑神为师，那时容璋还在白鹿书院，每次裴野回来，他都会告假去接，到城外十里的长亭等裴野。  
裴野会告诉他一年的见闻，最初他带点心去，后来是令人备下酒菜。裴野总会兴致勃勃绘声绘色地说上许久，说到不记得吃喝，要他提醒才往嘴里扒两口菜。  
从何时开始，他们不再交心？  
从那一年，他在雪里站了两个时辰。  
谢逸群执掌云中城时刻意与官府结交，向朝廷示好。要想夺回云中城，不得不也走朝廷那条路。  
他细细筹谋好了许多事，做的是杀不了谢逸群的打算。杀不了仇人，但二十年三十年，斗得垮仇人也算报了仇。这番计划里最好的一点，是能让裴野置身事外。自己可以花费二十年报仇，却不能看着裴野这样为报仇虚耗半生。  
没想到裴野进了剑冢。容璋从没有回忆过见到裴野重伤时的心境，他没有回顾的勇气。裴野浑身是血，气若游丝，英俊的面容苍白。当时他胸口像被撕裂，死死按住胸膛，弯下腰喘息都剧痛难当。  
于是他去求林神医，守在门外，效仿程门立雪。  
身体一点点冰冷下去，有人替他撑着伞，雪不停落，不多时已有及膝高度。  
一刻漫长得像十年，冻到全无知觉，就如最初被冻伤的那一次，寒冬坠水。大夫说以后务必小心，再久冻成伤就难以挽回，每个冬季都会发作，年纪大了更要吃亏。  
可就在那一天的大雪里，严寒让四肢痛到麻痹，日光照射雪地，几乎使人目盲。他心里好笑：神医果然多怪癖，要是我受伤，绝不能让小野这么求他。  
就在那一刻，木门开启，林神医磨蹭出来，电光石火的瞬间，他察觉到他对裴野——  
他在察觉的同时下定决心，不可以。  
可以为他费尽心血，可以为他死，可以为他求医，可以在他伤重时抱紧他，绝不可以让他知晓。否则他会为自己做任何事，哪怕违心与自己厮守。  
他想看裴野娶妻生子，夫妻和睦，儿女双全。  
怀着这样的心事，怎么再交心。

“小野，”容璋抓住他手肘，许多年没有听到他这么叫，裴野也是微怔。  
顷刻之间，一股暖意涌遍全身，容璋说，“我不该逼你。总有其他解决方法。”

八、

“我在逼他。”裴野低沉说。  
“容璋催着你成亲是他逼你，现在容璋不催你成亲了，找其他法子解决你那蛊，你就觉得是你在逼他。”沈妥娘站在一旁说，顺手递给他铁锹。  
这两人在梅园中干活，沈妥娘这“寻梅居士”不是只看着梅花吟诗作画的那种，她是真喜欢梅树，既然从贱籍脱身，在云中城做个闲人，她就乐得每天照看梅花，浇水施肥。  
施肥最重要的一是六月里，二是深秋落叶之后。  
秋日落叶之后到初冬，要施肥和给梅树保暖。  
裴野和她干活，索性承担大部分体力活。左右梅园里再无旁人，沈妥娘把肥埋在一棵梅树根下，道，“你对你哥……”倒也没点破，只是给了裴野一个眼神，然后轻轻摇头。  
“……你看得出？”裴野停下铁锹，直起身问她。又想到，她怎么会看不出。秦淮风月，六朝金粉，她有什么没见过。  
沈妥娘却道，“论察言观色，知情识趣，我不把自己往低了说，哪怕比旁人厉害些，也没厉害到众人皆醉我独醒的地步。我敢告诉你，没一个人看出来，因为没一个人朝那方面想了，我只不过是敢猜。”  
她垫了块包裹皮，在地上坐了。裴野坐在她身旁。  
“那，我哥，”他胸腔里胀得难受，像压上巨石，又如释重负，他哥定然也不会朝那个方向想，朝那个方向猜。幸好他不会。  
沈妥娘道，“你为什么不告诉他？你哥……和你，倒也不是不可能。他不是沽名钓誉的那种‘君子’，悬仇人首级示众，救我出贱籍，哪一桩都能看出。他对你，别说对你，对你的‘追光’都另眼相待。你若告诉他，他——”  
沈妥娘蓦然惊觉，侧看裴野，就见那英俊的男子双目紧闭。  
这恰恰是裴野最怕的。  
容璋对自己最狠，知道这个弟弟对他有什么心思，怎么会忍心让他再痛苦，再受折磨？更何况裴野身上的蛊，这是攸关生死的大事，容璋怎么能坐视他死？  
容璋会逼自己与裴野“两情相悦”，他甚至会逼自己一辈子，把这场戏演得滴水不漏，只为教裴野开心快活。  
他哥已经吃了那么多苦，受了那么多罪，过了那么多年艰难岁月。  
裴野怎么舍得他再为难自己？  
沈妥娘一叹，又展颜一笑。  
这片梅园向阳背风，此时日光明媚，风悄悄的，她想，世上居然有这样的两个男人。她见过裴野杀人，也见过容璋的手段，他们都不是软弱的人。  
唯独是对彼此，小心翼翼，生怕对方有一丁点难过勉强。这份珍之重之的心意，叫她哑然无话。  
沈妥娘拍了拍裴野的手背，“你是有心人，我始终相信，上天不会亏待有心人。船到桥头，一定会直。”  
裴野道，“借你吉言。”

那天晚上，容璋叫来裴野。  
又是一整桌的菜，全是裴野爱吃的，从街头小食到王侯公卿之家的馔玉，荷叶油纸包与玉盘同席。  
裴野笑起来，“入冬还有河豚！”  
容璋见他眼中光彩，不由也带上几分笑，“只要你喜欢，怎么能没有。”  
桌上什么都有，只是没酒——容璋这时候不会给他喝酒，裴野本该大声抱怨，可这一次他却只是笑得张扬。有容璋陪着，不需要有酒，已经是如饮醇酿。  
他像当年那样与容璋聊天，把不朝夕相见的那些年的见闻说给他哥哥听。  
他月夜登过高峰，雪里坐过游湖的船，去过名山古刹，最难得是结交几个朋友。深山里的僧人，集市上走绳索变戏法的姑娘，巷子里给“追光”钉马掌的铁匠……容璋喝茶陪他，胸中涌动的全是温柔，裴野爱与三教九流的人混在一起，江湖多有奇人异士，裴野结交贩夫走卒的心与结交名门之后的心并无不同。  
裴野说得口干，一杯一杯灌茶水。容璋也不说他牛饮糟蹋好茶，一年仅产三斤的茶叶没那么精贵，让他喝了就喝了。  
容璋只提醒，“吃菜。”为他把河豚肉一片片剥下来，盛在小碟里推给他。  
裴野说到他和秦五郎入蜀，秦五郎居然一点辣都不能吃，在蜀地一日三餐里至少两餐吃不饱肚子，要不就是只能吃干粮。一趟蜀地之行，竟饿得腰带都嫌宽了，每天苦兮兮地抱怨。  
容璋被逗笑，“你对那位赵姑娘的上心，还不如你对秦家五郎。这样下去，怎么娶得上媳妇。”  
他笑起来眼角变长，烛光下说不出的温柔动人，裴野呼吸都停住，咬着大半个糕饼，心里仿佛有千万只虫子在振翅，血一时间都往头顶涌，好不容易咽下去，脱口而出，“我对赵姑娘不上心，因为我早就有心上人了。”  
说完头皮发麻，只听两声敲击，容璋手里的银筷滑落。  
他把银筷拨到一旁，“为什么之前不告诉我？”  
裴野嗓子卡住，过了会儿轻飘飘地说，“我惦记人家，人家不惦记我。我还欠了他很多。”  
容璋如被针刺，抑制住只呼出一口气。终于还是有这么一天，裴野学会了动心。这一天比他预料得来得晚，到底还是来了。  
容璋换了语气，“就非得是这位姑娘？”他知道一心悬在一个人身上有多苦，哪怕有一分可能，都不愿裴野受这份苦。  
裴野却看着他，光影让那张脸轮廓更鲜明，眉峰锋利，眼睛雪亮，眼里的笑意带着不驯，那种兵刃一般的光笔直插向容璋。  
“我心里是他，就是他，一辈子都是他。还有，哥，你怎么就认定那是位姑娘？”

正在此时，武士突然在门外报，“城主，城门外有人叫门！”容璋道，“是谁？”  
“……是秦家五公子秦骁！”那武士又有些局促，“非要见裴公子，说裴公子欠了他，他上门要债！”  
江湖中后起之秀，不是姑娘，与裴野一见倾心同游三月，还恰好是裴野“欠了很多”的人。  
裴野大张开嘴，知道容璋会怎么误会，却无法力挽狂澜。  
“哥……我，他——”  
“我知道。”容璋起身，行云流水般推门外行，“开城门，请秦五公子进来。好好招待。”  
裴野站在原地，又气又笑，狠狠骂了几句。

九、

秦家五郎秦骁比裴野还小两岁，年方二十五，放在戏本里就是银枪的白袍小将。  
这会儿这白袍小将手持方天画戟，正在城下直着舌头叫骂，一张玉面殷红，显然喝多了酒。  
“裴野！裴行之你这个大王八蛋！你害苦了小爷……嗝——”  
裴野在城墙上挑了挑眉毛，“秦小五！你爷爷我欠你什么了？你别忘了，你被辣得喝了锦绣楼四壶桂花酿，钱还是我借你的，你欠我的钱还没还！你想打架是吧？”  
“打打打就打！怕你不成，等等等我找到戟……”  
话没说完，裴野早就跳下城门，一把打昏他，把身量相仿的人扛在肩上，在众目睽睽之下，火把照耀之中，把秦家五郎扛进云中城。  
进到内城，裴野找个侍从问，“把他放哪？”  
那侍从慌了手脚，“总管说，城主说了，要是秦公子需要客房，就在裴公子住处就近安排；要是不需要，就随裴公子……”  
裴野气结，怒极反笑，“什么需不需要，当然需要！没有客房，难道要我把他扔我床上吗！”  
他平了气，“城主在哪？”  
侍从更慌得全身都在抖，“韦韦韦真人今日来拜访城主，城主原本明日才见，今夜却突然邀邀邀真人手谈……”  
裴野深吸一口气，胸膛起伏，恨得不得了。他哥聪明一世，怎么就糊涂一时，连听他解释都不肯，就这么见人下棋去了！  
他把秦五扔在同一个庭院的客房，自己回去睡觉，却一夜难安，无法入眠，天不亮就在院中练起剑来。

秦五醉得酣畅，睡得酣畅，次日醒来除了后脑勺有些疼，倒是神清气爽。  
出门一见裴野练剑，喜出望外，提起方天画戟，一出招就架住不平剑锋。  
裴野熬了一夜，正是烦躁的时候，脸上半是桀骜，半是张狂，倒抽不平，反身再刺，秦五大叫，“你来真的！我哪惹你了？”  
秦五左支右绌，仰面下倒就是个铁板桥，堪堪错过剑锋，也来了脾气，“姓裴的你个王八蛋——”  
裴野嘲讽，“要打就打，啰嗦什么！”  
秦五脸涨得通红，被他激怒，全力以赴，一时之间真动上手。  
方天画戟长，不平剑轻灵，三十招内分不出高下，一百招仍胜负未分，到一百五十招，方天画戟锋利的侧刃在裴野颈边一挑，划出一道浅伤，也割断一小束鬓发。  
那是容璋的声音，裴野立即收剑。  
秦骁收招，方天画戟在地上一撞，震碎一块石板，“这回是你输！”  
裴野抱臂，“你等等。”  
秦骁急了，“等等等个屁！输了就是输了，你不会想赖账——”才迈出一步，话声截然而止，手忙脚乱提起裤子，脖子都涨红，怒目而视，“裴野你要不要脸，要不要脸！”  
裴野无赖起来，“脸？我要那玩意儿做什么？”  
秦骁想骂，却骂无可骂，换了条腰带，叉起腰气得不行。他是小时候多病，为保命，被爹娘忍痛寄在庙里长大的，没半点大家公子的样子。  
他气得直喘粗气，却忽然听见脚步声，不像是习武之人。转头去看裴野，就见裴野早就定定盯着来人的方向。  
秦五郎也望过去，他不拘小节，看男人哪会用心。此时却不由得“啊”了一声，还没分辨出这个男人究竟哪里好看，却先不由自主觉得他好看。  
容璋走上前，“秦五公子，久闻大名。”  
秦骁竟如见长辈，规规矩矩行了一礼，“见过容城主。”  
“不必多礼。”容璋在那一小束落地的头发上看了看，客气道，“恕我另有安排，不能尽地主之谊。秦五公子既是来找裴野，想去哪里，想看什么，让裴野带你去。”  
裴野提起剑，过去勾肩搭臂，“秦五公子，秦小五，我不对，我带你四处看看去？”  
背着容璋向秦骁做口型，“陪我喝酒”。  
秦骁够义气，嘴里说着，“啊，好，行。你带着我。”就被裴野拉走。

秦骁不知他身上有伤，豪气得很，叫喝酒哪有不陪的。  
裴野躲着容璋，带秦骁上了屋顶。两人嫌酒杯不爽快，用碗来喝。  
裴野先说，“你对我哥那么恭敬？”  
秦骁左右看看，“我家老大专门跟我说过，你哥不是个省油的灯，叫我万一到了他面前，老实点。”  
裴野笑出声来，喝下满满一碗酒。  
秦骁只觉古怪，裴野今天转了性，酒到杯干，那么痛快。  
又几碗下肚，裴野醉意上来，问，“你说我欠你，我欠你什么？”  
秦骁狠灌一口酒，“说起这个我就来气！你说你相个亲，弄那么大阵仗干什么？我爹我哥都动了心思，要给我也这么搞一回，免得好姑娘都被你们云中城弄去了！我可不是连夜逃出来！”  
裴野大笑，“你可来晚了，看不到好戏，我哥已经不催我娶妻了。”  
他枕着手臂，躺在檐上，想着方才拉秦小五从他哥面前过去时那一幕，喝下的酒都积在心头。  
秦骁盘腿而坐，上下打量他，低声打听，“喂，那什么，你是怎么让你哥不催你的？”  
裴野说，“哦，就是告诉我哥，我有心上人了。”  
秦骁大惊，“那你哥不逼你娶她？”  
裴野懒懒说，“我告诉他，我看上的是个男人。”  
“啊？！”  
一旦出口，就再抑制不住。秦骁的为人裴野清楚，绝不会对第三个人说，裴野第一次坦诚，“其实我的心上人是我哥。”  
“啊？！”  
“但是我哥以为是你。”  
秦骁险些从屋顶上滚下去。  
他惊魂未定，“不不不是，你哥怎么回事，你喜欢男人，我和你是朋友，也不就代表你那什么的是我！咱们两之间能有什么！”  
裴野道，“你都能想明白的事，我哥居然想不明白。”把酒碗一扔，跳下楼去。  
留秦骁一个人在屋顶骂，“什么叫‘你都能’，你给我解释清楚！”

十、

裴野半醉半醒，几个起落，落在庭院中。  
还是白日，离他和秦五比划那一场不足一个时辰，院里碎石还在，那束落发……却不在了。  
裴野站在院内，转了几圈，酒顿时醒了一大半，又像加倍醉了，一阵阵眩晕涌上头。  
他不敢信自己的双眼，是真的？调转方向，直奔容璋的书房。

容璋不在书房，在待客的厅室与韦真人下棋。  
真人鹤发朱颜，面带喜色，“城主今日似有些心烦意乱，倒给贫道几分胜算。”  
容璋拈着白子，手指修长，捏了许久，落下一子，“承让，真人输我两目。”  
韦真人先愣再笑，“容城主……”  
却听门外轻敲，易珏恭谨道，“师父，弟子有事。”  
韦真人主动道，“贫道昨日听说云中城山道的红枫好，正想前去一观。”  
真人离去，易珏进门，道，“是裴公子。”  
容璋道，“说。”  
易珏偷看他脸色，“裴公子喝醉了，在师父房里躺着，说……师父拿了他东西。”

容璋走进自己的卧室，远远看见屏风后，床榻躺着人。  
大半个身躯躺在床上，靴子搭在床外，酒气透过屏风传出。  
容璋站住，“你身上有伤，不该喝酒。”  
鼾声停住，裴野睁眼看他，“哥，我疼。”  
他今天和秦骁动手，震裂了伤口。  
此时却站起身，不待容璋说话，问，“哥，你为什么不娶妻？”  
他像是醉了，又像无比清醒。那双眼睛里都是酒意，都是固执，还有什么在那之后燃烧，超出容璋的控制，甚至有意压制容璋。  
他在自己面前从来刻意收敛锋芒，从没有这么乖张过。  
容璋不避开他的目光，“你不是知道吗。”  
裴野低笑，“你说怕天子忌惮，但是天子只不过是个龙椅上乳臭未干的小儿，你要真想娶谁，能找不到办法？”  
容璋轻轻拨开这一问，“你把我看得太高。”  
裴野走向他，“哥，你为什么藏我的东西？”  
容璋镇定道，“你送我的每件东西，我都收着，怎么就是藏？”  
裴野哂笑，眼里掩不住的光，一步步走近，“你知道我说的不是我送你的东西。哥，今天你为什么拿走我的头发？”  
容璋不语。  
裴野再走近，两人间不足半臂之距，近在咫尺，呼吸相闻，“为什么？”  
他的瞳孔像两支利箭射向容璋，他长大了，与容璋一样高，不再是少年的面庞，是一张轮廓鲜明，英俊而桀骜的脸，矫健挺拔的身躯，容璋沉声，“让开。”  
“我不让。”裴野只觉一阵狂喜，他猜中了，他一步一步向前，立在冰上，又立在火上，踏错一步就是万劫不复，却已经破釜沉舟，不要后路。  
他的鼻梁差一点碰到容璋脸颊，手伸进容璋衣袖，取出他没来得及收起的一缕头发，“哥，你说，说你藏这个另有原因，说你不娶妻不是为我，说你心里没有我，我就让开。”  
裴野仔细看着容璋，用目光把他吞噬，不放过他脸上任何一个细微变化。他没看见一丝一毫厌恶和勉强，只看见容璋闭上双眼，握紧的手松开，承认了。  
他出了口气，“我是不是在做梦？哥，你千万别掐我，从这样的梦里醒来太痛苦了。不，这不是梦，我从来不敢做这么好的梦——”  
他自言自语，下一刻，所有话都堵在喉头，容璋吻上他的嘴唇。  
那是一个温存的吻，但转瞬间便昏天黑地，容璋的腰被他抱住，被压在墙上，唇舌交缠。

容璋从未与人这么激烈交缠过，这些年里的求之不得、苦苦挣扎，从他们身上决堤涌出，人已没顶。裴野像要把他吞入腹中，他却忍不住笑，裴野是他的手足，是他心中最柔软之处，他有什么不能给他？  
容璋任他吻着，反手抱住他的背。分开时两人都气喘吁吁。  
裴野直直望着他，移不开眼盯着他的嘴唇，容璋就明白他的嘴唇一定被吻得红肿。裴野的眼里的光芒变化，然后他读懂了容璋的纵容。  
他像得到天大的好处似地笑起来，眉峰扬起，眼睛变亮，把容璋用力抵在墙上，贴着容璋的胸膛说，“我早就想这么做了。”  
他弟弟一把扯下他的发冠，连同发簪扔开，容璋眉毛都不动一下，神情温柔，任裴野提起利剑到他颈边，摧毛断发，削了一缕他的头发，与容璋先前捡的断发合成一束，肆意看着容璋，“哥，这才是结发。”

他将那束合在一起的头发放在床边，容璋抱住他，却被他带得倒上床，滚了两圈，裴野顺手拉起床帐，压在容璋身上，抓着容璋的手按向自己下半身，“我要和你洞房。你愿不愿意？”  
裴野下面起了反应，容璋声音也低了几分，“我愿意。但是现在不行。”  
裴野逼问，“为什么？”  
容璋看着他，意有所指地强调，“我这里，什么都没有。”  
想要水到渠成，他们当然需要一些东西。裴野当机立断，“随便找点，或者我让你来，我不怕痛。”  
他说“随便找点”，容璋还只是好笑，到他说不怕痛，容璋径直说，“不行。”  
裴野脸色几变，匆匆甩下一句，“等我回来。”把衣服一拢就下床。  
容璋叫道，“裴行之！”裴野早就踪影全无。  
一炷香后回来，将一个小瓷盒扔给容璋，“问林老头要的。”  
那盒药膏颜色雪白，香气幽淡。容璋皱眉，“你要的是什么？”  
裴野剥自己的衣服，又去扯容璋的衣服，“反正我告诉他我得了痔疮，随他给什么，将就用吧。”

十一、

裴野三下两下脱了衣服，肌肉蒙着层汗水，里衣沾有几点血。他低头一扫，“不严重。哥，今天我什么都不管，你最好也别管。”  
容璋道，“下不为例。”伤口裂开不严重，而裴野患得患失，迫不及待到这个地步，只有先如他所愿才能叫他安心。  
容璋不过看了会儿伤口，裴野缠在他身上，“你不放心就你来。”抬起腰用胯下顶容璋。  
两人下身磨蹭，都硬了，容璋扶住他，“别乱动。”  
他就真不动，舔着牙齿，鼻梁贴在容璋颈侧。  
要容璋承认对他的心意时咄咄逼人，现在却像猛兽收敛爪牙，老实起来。  
容璋把那盒盖推开，说是痔疮膏，但看裴野去讨药的样子，林神医哪会不知道他要什么。  
油膏被体温一碰就融开，容璋握住他下身硬起来的东西，用掌心抚摸。  
容璋手指间都是滑腻的油膏，裴野的东西越来越烫，也越来越重。  
裴野抬头盯着他的手，“弹琴的手，还没碰过这种俗物吧？”  
容璋简直想拍他脑袋一把，懒得和他计较，手指用力夹住他的睾丸。  
裴野还不想射，被他捏得小腹肌肉绷紧，立刻服软赔笑。  
明知他另有盘算，只是卖乖讨好让生米早煮成熟饭，容璋还是心软，被他磨蹭催促，就又挖一块油膏，分开他的双腿。  
裴野张开腿迎合，仰躺的姿势让胸肌腹肌和有力的大腿一览无余。他身体里热得惊人，容璋俯下身去吻他，顺便试他额头的热度。裴野没有发热，却在容璋吻他时，体内随之绞紧，吸咬容璋的手指。  
容璋的手指在他体内出入，听见裴野断续说话。  
“……哥，我一直很喜欢你的手。……你知不知道，你指甲有点发紫？”  
那是血气不畅通的特征，不知道裴野留意过多少次。  
容璋本就对他过分纵容，这一下更是满心爱惜。就在这满心爱惜之际，被他夹住腰，一翻身就反压过去，骑在容璋身上，握着容璋的性器朝自己身体里引，“你就别动了，还是我动吧。”  
待到真正进去，裴野也缓了片刻才开始动。里面融化的油膏都被挤出，往下的每一次都碰到容璋的精囊。  
他咬着牙，抓住容璋双手，放在自己腰上。腰部一起一落，朝后顶又向前，肩背与腰像一张拉满的弓。  
容璋的呼吸也被他弄乱，却又看见他伤口渗出细细血丝，“还真卖力。”  
汗水渗进伤口，也渗进眼睛，有些刺痛，裴野笑道，“这么卖力，有没有好处？”  
容璋叹息，却又笑了起来。他曾想替裴野安排的那些夫妻和睦、儿女双全、天伦之乐都成了东流水，“不算好处。就是和我白头偕老，永结同心。”

这两人在房里待了一下午连一夜，要说翻天覆地纵欲也没纵几次。做完之后，竟睡着了。  
容璋很少睡得这么深，他时常夜里醒来，再难入眠。这一次被裴野缠着，死死抱着他，醒来不久，又沉沉睡过去。  
次日醒来和平时一样早，天还未亮，暗淡的星星还没落下，却不见裴野。容璋躺在床上，第一个念头居然是，“难道只是个梦？”  
可下一瞬间，就在床边见到那束头发。起身下床，才走到窗边就见裴野疾掠而来，手中握着一把黄色花苞的枝条抱住他，“哥，今年腊梅早开了。”  
他衣上都是带着寒意的香气，窗外原来下了一场小雪，裴野重新关窗，把腊梅往瓶里一插，就拉着容璋回到床上，“你今天可不能做别的，好好休息，好好陪我。”  
容璋伸手揽住他，笑起来，“怎么陪？”  
他还穿着寝衣，裴野闭上眼，一把抱住他的腰，“这样陪，让我抱着，我要再睡一觉。”  


容璋任他抱着，被褥轻软，如云一般。有另一个人肌肤相贴，寒天里温暖异常。  
他看着裴野的侧面，轻轻抚他的背，裴野就把鼻梁抵在他肩上，像一只熟睡的猛兽。  
床帐里只有他们的呼吸声，过了不久，容璋听见细微声响。他展臂撩开床帐向外看，尽量不惊扰身边睡着的裴野，原来是腊梅枝上的雪籽融化，滴下水来。

十二、

直到天色大亮，裴野才睡醒——不是睡醒，而是饿醒。  
“我要找点东西吃，你也要吃。”裴野撑起上半身看容璋，刚刚睡醒，声音有些哑，“哥，我们私奔吧，我把你抢婚抢走。你不知道我多想要你是我一个人的，至少今天。”  
出乎他意料，容璋居然轻易答应，“好。”  
“什么？”裴野怀疑，他哥多重要，来求见的客人可以堆满护城河，什么武林大事，江湖动向，好像没了他江湖武林就缺个角似的。  
容璋不禁笑了，“我说好，我答应你。”  
一个下午连一夜不现身人前，凭容璋的本事能掩盖过去；但要是这一整天他们仍闭门独处，相当于把他们之间的事公诸于众。  
裴野欣喜欲狂，猛一下冲下床，推开门，“我饿了，不管是谁，拿点吃的来！”  
易珏等在门外廊下，见门一开，出来的是裴野，散着头发，赤着脚，衣衫不整，浑身上下写着志得意满。  
易珏噎得像干吞了个鸡蛋，还没来得及质问，那扇门又关上了，把他气得一佛出世，二佛升天。

不多时，食盒送到门前。裴野提食盒回去打开，“算不算‘从此君王不早朝’？”  
杨太真怎么排都是四大美人之一，裴野的身材模样，和杨妃……实在差得太远。但容璋看他自得，早就忍不住笑，违心道，“当然算。”  
裴野也觉得这比喻好笑，两人笑了一阵，他压住容璋，容璋的头发散在枕上，四目相对，近在咫尺，裴野望着他说，“哥，你笑起来很好看。”  
“别人笑是从这里，”裴野的双唇印在他嘴角。  
那个吻很轻，裴野的手指抚摸他的眼角，“你笑起来是从眼睛。”  
容璋被他压制，沉溺在他黑亮的双眼里，放松任裴野的吻向下，“你喉结下面有一粒小痣，只有针尖大。”他张嘴咬住那里，容璋终于低低呻吟一声。  
裴野的利齿嵌入皮肤，一路向下舔去。不知不觉，容璋的十指紧抓被褥，发现自己紧张，便再呼气，将手搭上裴野肩头。直到他舔到脐下，才出声阻止，“小野！”  
裴野却不理他，从下向上扫他一眼，先是鼻尖触碰，然后按住容璋的腰，张嘴含入顶端。  
容璋倒吸一口气，几乎弹起。头脑像白蜡遇见明火，融成滚烫模糊的一片。  
裴野含着他，也艰难得很，全不像事先想的容易。进又咽不下，退又不甘心，磕磕绊绊，还怕牙齿弄痛容璋。  
又听见容璋强忍着叫，“裴行之！”  
裴野一鼓作气，压着他狠狠舔了几下，用力往喉咙里送。容璋被逼出声，小腹都在颤抖。他的东西顶住裴野喉头，一阵阵干呕反上来，裴野却死不松口，呕吐中喉道收紧，容璋只觉得被紧紧缠住，再无法自持，就射在裴野嘴里。  
裴野让那东西滑出去，就干咳不止，被呛得狠了。容璋沉下脸看他，见他咳个不停，唯有为他拍背。  
他虽然沉着脸，毕竟刚情动过，双颊多了一抹晕红，裴野咳得喘不过气，但一看见容璋发丝散乱，面带薄红，心里就是一荡，咳嗽着说，“一回生，二回熟。”  
容璋脸色顿时极其难看，“裴行之！”  
声音这么嘶哑，显然是伤了喉咙，还在考虑什么一回二回！  
裴野被他疾言厉色吓得发蒙，向自己下半身看了一眼，神情里带几分委屈。  
“哥……”这一声比平时更低更哑。  
容璋随他看去，就看见裴野方才还精神的地方，此时已经有些软了。

裴野道，“我说过，你一连姓带字叫我，我就发慌。”  
容璋莫名其妙有些理亏，没看见裴野翘起的嘴角，看着他下半身，主动伸出手去，抚弄一时半会挺不起来的物件。  
裴野坦然躺着，舒服享受。待他目光灼灼，下面也重新硬挺，容璋道，“这下行了？”  
裴野压在他身上，戏谑地笑，“哥，你把我又弄起来了，得负责到底呀。”

十三、

容璋看着他，目光如水，涌动着温柔，“我负责。”  
裴野不知他听得懂还是听不懂，“哥，你真的……”  
容璋吻住他的嘴唇，“我说了，我负责。”  
裴野霎时间眼睛发亮，舔舔牙齿，“那你躺过来。”  
他哥居然百般配合，真的侧身躺下。裴野四肢百骸，全是血流冲击，心快炸开，真成了心花怒放。  
床下予取予求是一回事，连床上也予取予求，做梦都没有这样的好事！  
容璋是他要怎样就怎样，裴野怕他难受，不敢正面来也不敢从背面来，让他侧躺屈起一条腿，伸手去抓那药膏的盒子，抓得太快，险些打翻。  
容璋莞尔道，“急什么，慢慢来。”  
总是皮厚如裴野，脸上也有些发热。越是暗自唾弃自己成了冲动的毛头小子，越是不满他哥这一笑。  
待到手指插入，看着容璋深喘蹙眉，才贴在他身后，在他耳边问，“哥，这样够不够慢？”  
容璋抿住双唇不能开口，裴野的手指在他体内乱动，手指带茧，按压最酸胀之处，一开口就怕发出呻吟。  
裴野见他连眼睑也垂下，睫毛抖动，胯下更胀，胆子跟着大了一圈。  
一边用手指弄容璋，一边把他的东西挤进容璋大腿内侧摩擦。  
容璋终于压着嗓子，“进来。”  
裴野装傻，“进哪？”  
“进来！”  
他才得意地慢慢往里顶，“现在急的是谁？”  
容璋的身体一寸寸被撑开，这感受实在陌生……上一次，难道裴野也是这样？  
好不容易插进去大半，裴野忍着不动，额头滑落汗水。  
容璋正要心软，却见裴野深喘气，笑得恣意，故意贴着他的耳孔说，“哥，你不是一直想要我娶妻生子吗，要不你给我生一个吧？”  
“裴行——”  
裴野耳疾嘴快，生怕被他连姓带字一叫又叫软了，一口堵住他的嘴唇，下半身抽出又往里顶。  
容璋未出口的那个字变成闷哼卡在喉咙里，之后再说不出话，裴野的唇舌就如他那东西一样卖力，他竟还能抽出空说话，“生一个不够，你要我儿女双全，得替我生两个，我再努把力……”

这一遭下来，裴野射了两次，容璋也被他弄射一次。  
他顾及容璋的体力，不敢用手帮他做，全凭后面。裴野第一次控制不住，容璋虽然也身陷情潮，但前面只是半挺，不足以释放。直到裴野连着再来一次，才逼得他潮水般的情欲决堤。  
巅峰之时，他只听裴野说，“哥，我只想娶你。”不待他回应，又补道，“嫁你也行。”  
高潮过去，他看着裴野，裴野对他固然是百炼钢化成绕指柔，他对裴野也是如此，怎么生得起气。  
裴野紧紧抱着他，手臂用力，担心做得过分，惹他生气。  
容璋就像小时候哄他那样，轻轻拍裴野的背。  
裴野抬头一笑，“我还行吧？”颇为无赖，说完才想起恭维，“当然，哥你也不差。”  
容璋几乎被他逗笑，推他起身，“去沐浴。”  
裴野死沉死沉地用手臂锁住他，“我不想动。”  
容璋仔细看他，闭上眼，眉宇间有一点困意，“知道累了？”  
裴野鼻梁蹭他颈侧，声音低哑却理直气壮，“这次是我动，上次也是我动，每次都是我自己动，当然累。”

睡醒已是午后，裴野放容璋去处理公事，自己找秦五。  
傍晚时分，易珏神色古怪地来报，“师父，裴公子带秦五公子出城，去……歌舞坊了。后天早上才回。”  
此时去歌舞坊，恰是三年一度选行首的时候，名伎女乐都拿出看家本领。  
容璋一笑置之，“自己去看热闹就罢了，还带上秦家五郎，以后秦家问起，看他怎么收场。”  
昨天才……他今天就带着朋友去烟花之地，还一去两天！师父居然不恼，易珏只能板着脸，想起秦五郎出城时那个恼羞成怒的样子，“裴公子说，这次是专门带秦五公子去见见世面。”

“客人看姑娘，姑娘也看客人。”  
次日午膳，沈妥娘来找容璋，两人一道用膳。女冠打扮的昔日名妓放下银筷，安然冒出一句。  
“只是客人多半面目可憎，能长得像裴野和秦五这样的少之又少。我见过他们两骑马同行的样子，年轻勇武，英俊飞扬，往楼前舫边一去，你说是不是骑马倚斜桥，满楼红袖招？”  
容璋想那情景，深冬初春，裴野策马而来的模样，唇角带上笑意，“应当是。”又不急不缓问，“这样说来，你还特地去看了秦五郎？”  
沈妥娘无言以对，她确实好奇秦五郎长什么样，比裴野好看还是不如，特地趁他和裴野出门，上去打个招呼，看了个清清楚楚。  
她细想此事，也觉得有趣，微笑道，“我是想来看你笑话，你是装得好，还是真一丁点醋味都没有？”  
容璋又是一笑，春风拂动平静的水面，一池春水泛起微波。沈妥娘记得这样的笑容，他只有在裴野面前，或是想起裴野才会这样笑。  
最初见容璋这样笑，他还是带着笔墨自荐的少年，说起自己的弟弟。  
容璋道，“妥娘，你冰雪聪明，他对我怎样你都看在眼里，我去哪里找得来醋喝？”

那天夜里，容璋没睡着，一会儿觉得被褥薄了，一会儿觉得床太空荡。  
三更时分，还不能入睡，就听见轻微响声，窗开了，一个压低却高兴的声音说，“哥，我回来了。”  
容璋笑一笑，正要说他“一回来就翻我的窗”，可裴野几步站在他床前，卧室内留了一盏小灯，他满身风尘，眼睛却亮得出奇。被他的眼睛凝视，容璋训不出口，只道，“不是明早才动身回来？”  
他要坐起身，就被裴野按住，还是半躺着。裴野恣意地笑着说，“我想你了。今天下帖子去见李行首，她弹《酒狂》，又弹《归去来辞》。我一听，不如发一发酒狂，也归去来兮。”又邀功似的加上，“我都不敢麻烦人开城门，把‘追光’留在城外，自己回来的。”  
星夜奔波，几个时辰的疾驰，容璋微微摇头，心里叹息，“上来。”  
裴野正要说我一身都是沙尘，还有马汗，可见容璋坚定，就坦然在容璋身边躺下，  
他们像许多年前一样，躺在一张床上，只是头顶不是星空，而是床帐。  
容璋的倦意一下子涌上来，他还想起问一句，“你把秦五郎留在李行首画舫上？”  
裴野说，“我走的时候去看过他，他在李行首房里——”  
容璋皱眉。  
看热闹是一回事，留宿是另一回事。万一闹出什么风流韵事……  
裴野忍不住笑，握住他的手，“哥，你别想歪了。秦五在李行首房里听琴，正襟危坐，大气都不敢喘。”  
容璋说他，“你把秦五郎带去听了一夜琴，要是他父兄问起，你怎么回？”  
裴野也困了，此时挑眉，“他们自家的人，秦五为人如何他们自己不知道？秦五怎么会占李行首便宜。要是秦家找我麻烦，我有我哥呀。”

次日早晨，容璋洗漱后略吃了几口点心，侍从要将剩下的膳点收下，他却说，“先放着。”  
片刻后，另一个人衣衫不整，赤着脚从他床上走下来。看见茶就喝，就着他吃过的早餐把其他点心和粥都吃掉了。  
易珏瞪着眼，就像白日见了鬼。那好大一只鬼还伸伸懒腰，冲他打了个招呼，“早。”然后对容璋说，“哥，今晚等我。”  
易珏恨不得把一对乌黑的眼珠子都瞪出来。

尾声、

裴野叫人开城门把“追光”放回来，就去找林神医。  
林神医正在收拾东西，嘴里嘱咐侄女，“你替叔叔留在这，平稳安逸，你也能制你的药。”  
林姑娘道，“您放心，我晓得。”  
林神医停下来，一声叹息，又说，“容璋这个人，灵灵，不知道你看出来没有。乍一看是端方君子，其实心思深沉。好就好在他不是心胸狭隘之人，做他的门客还是相当自在……”  
裴野敲了敲窗，林神医一惊，就见他翻身进来。  
“我不是故意要听。”他说，“你终于决定走了？”

他是大夫，哪怕被尊称一声神医，也要养活自己。  
养活自己就要给人看病赚取诊金，他还要搜集珍稀药材制药，药材器皿统统价格不菲。交得起诊金的多是不义之辈，为刁难他们，才有了林神医的种种怪癖。  
投靠容璋，只需要给一个人诊病，制药的花销也有了着落，所以他最初留下。当时只打算留一两年，医者也要行万里路，才能遍识天下药材。  
但容璋不打算让他走，不知怎么地，他就走不成。就像他一开始没想留下，但容璋轻描淡写一句，“林大夫原本可以让我等更久，却只让我等了两个时辰”出口，他就臊红老脸，再走不了了。  
一年变成两年变成三年，至今七年有余。  
他最终想个办法，把自己同为医者的侄女叫来，替他顶上几年。

林神医局促道，“你哥……地牢……”  
裴野笑道，“我知道。秦五都知道，秦大嘱咐过他，我哥不是个省油的灯。”  
他们的仇人，除了被斩下头颅示众的几个，有一些还活着，囚在云中城护城河下的地牢里。容璋不仅不让他们死，还好医好药让他们活得更长，延年益寿，一个个生不如死。  
他吁出一口气，“我哥不是好人，我也不是什么好人。”第一次搭林神医肩膀，商量道，“在你走之前，先把那个蛊怎么解决告诉我，还有那个痔疮膏，多留几盒下来。”  
林神医警惕，“你们用完了？”  
林姑娘也竖起耳朵。  
裴野看她一个小姑娘，不宜听这些，把林神医往门外带，“你那盒子本来就不大……”  
林神医怒道，“胡闹！你少折腾你哥！容璋还由着你，这么胡闹下去，要不要命了！”  
裴野道，“行行行，我不折腾他，我让他折腾我，行了吧？”  
林神医更恼，涨红一张老脸，“谁折腾谁不是一样吗！难道你们换过来就不……”他压低嗓门，“……出精了？”

那天晚上，裴野老老实实走了门。  
手上拿着一只木匣，像是刚沐浴过，头发还湿着。  
哪怕房里有炭笼，仍是冬日。容璋摸了摸他的头发，至少半干，眉头才松开。  
裴野盯着他舒展的双眉，只觉得真是眉如远山，想要吻一吻。  
想起林老头说的话，这才勉强压下躁动。把木匣放下，“哥，你确定？”  
匣里有一把匕首，一只小瓶。容璋挽起衣袖，露出手腕，当作回答。他肤色白皙，肌肤平整，裴野停了停，才在他手上划了一刀，雪亮的刀锋割过，血丝立即渗出。裴野取下瓶盖，一只赤红的小虫如一粒红豆，钻进伤口，消失不见。  
他自己被下蛊时没往心里去，此时却心里一沉，抓住容璋的手，在那道浅伤上一舔。  
种下蛊虫后要结合，他们都知道，也不是没肌肤相亲过。但这次做完，是真要同生共死了。  
裴野把腰带一扯，去解容璋的衣服，“哥，这次你来。”  
身上带着水汽，灯下从胸前到腰腹，是起伏有力的线条。  
他往床上一躺，目光灼灼，看着容璋，这时才放松一些，“我赚了。”  
“嗯？”  
裴野宣告，“你归我了。”  
容璋吻住他的嘴唇，裴野的身体比以往绷得紧，他在这个吻里一点点舒缓。待到吻完，他拉着容璋的手向自己身后摸，“哥，你可以直接来。”

容璋的指尖碰到硬物，这才明白为何裴野今夜有些不适。  
他吻裴野额上的细汗，抚摸露在外面那圆润的一截，裴野小腹硬得像一块铁板，后面却紧咬着玉杵不放。  
裴野会自己准备，半是被林老头啰嗦了一轮，不敢折腾他哥，半是因为之前那次。他很享受在容璋身上做前戏，换到自己身上却总嫌麻烦。  
这次先自行扩张，没料到真正放进去后如此难捱。容璋心知越拖裴野越难受，修长的手指夹住那东西抽出，裴野一下子泄了力气。  
容璋皱眉道，“下次别乱来了。”  
裴野一旦解脱，顷刻之间就精神回来，闷笑道，“你先试试这次。”  
他体内确实不像之前那么紧，让容璋进退两难。被撑开许久，正是温顺的时候。油膏一化在里面，就顺着手指流出来。  
裴野双腿夹在容璋腰上，跃跃欲试地催促，“哥，来吧。”  
容璋才动几下，裴野已经问，“累不累？还是我自己动吧。”  
容璋简直要叹气，隐隐觉得这样下去，下半生什么事都要纵着他，却还是不由得纵容他。  
“好。你来动。”

完

番外《狐狸精》

这件事从裴野起。  
裴野离开云中城，出去招摇了两个月，被江湖中某个使剑的后起之秀挑战，说好生死不论，亲友不得寻仇，裴野就把人打了个半死。  
乍一看是那位“少侠”作死，可有脑子的人都看得出来，这件事是裴野连着他几个朋友设局，钓对方上钩收拾一顿罢了。  
那位“少侠”是个嫉妒同辈，栽赃陷害的小人，名义上是灵山剑派杜掌门的爱徒，其实是杜掌门的私生子。  
待到裴野回云中城，那位杜掌门可不是也下拜帖给容璋，名为拜访，实则兴师问罪。

裴野坐在桌边吃点心，把前因后果坦承一番，“反正就是这样。”  
容璋道，“你下手也太没轻重。”  
裴野无赖，“哥，我要真没手下留情，那小子半条命都留不下来。”  
容璋扫他一眼，眼风袭来，裴野也不害怕，竟跳下书桌朝容璋笑，“你书房外面的梅花开了，我替你折一把？”  
容璋就捏了捏眉心，叹口气，让他去了。

容璋去见杜掌门，先是互道久仰久仰，大名如雷贯耳，再相互恭维一番容城主真是年轻有为，杜掌门也是武林泰斗。  
待茶上了，场面话都说过了，杜掌门终于切入正题，“令弟——”  
容璋便微微一笑，“是我没把他教好。”  
杜掌门瞠目结舌，呆在当场。  
正常的套路该是他一声长叹，说“令弟近日做了什么，城主可知道？”  
容璋说“舍弟性情冲动，若做错什么，还请掌门告知”。  
然后他徐徐道来，容璋沉下眉头，令人带那个裴野上来道歉，自己再说几句“都年轻气盛，一时摩擦也是难免的”。  
没想到容璋径直承认，是他没教好。这话怎么接下去？  
杜掌门接不下去，一口气哽在心头，冷冷告辞，立时就要离开云中城，容璋居然含笑恭送，又令易珏一路送到城门口，差点没把杜掌门气得眼前发黑。  
恰在他们要走的时候，裴野抱了一捧白梅枝，站在窗口外同容璋说话，“遥知不是雪，唯有暗香来。哥，这花像你。”  
他衣上粘着雪籽，又英俊又诚恳，眼里都是动人又醉人的光。戏文里在小姐窗下守着的潇洒情郎，约莫也就是这个样子。

易珏耳边还听着不满的杜掌门泄愤，“……所谓人前教子，背后教妻。长兄如父，容城主如此偏袒徇私……”  
他嘴上说，“杜掌门说得是。”心里却冷嘲，这个狗屁杜掌门瞎了眼，你以为他是子，我师父可当他是……

容璋正在与裴野隔窗说话，眼见外面又要下一小阵春雪，和颜悦色地让裴野别留在窗外，先进书房，却见裴野愣了一下神。  
“小野？”  
裴野这才收回目光，方才他朝杜老头的方向瞟了眼，正巧看见易珏愤愤地对他做口型。  
那口型分明是三个字：  
“狐狸精！”  
裴野莫名其妙，“狐狸精还有长我这样的？”  
容璋道，“怎么了？”  
裴野把易珏抛在脑后，跃入书房，拍着身上的雪，眼睛格外亮，“哥，这次我还带了驱寒的药酒回来，交由林姑娘去验了，要是可以，你今晚可要陪我喝酒。”  
容璋忍不住带着笑意，“好。”

从前住林神医的小筑里住着林姑娘，傍晚裴野去找她，“我哥能不能喝？”  
林姑娘脸上醺红还没消，摇晃着头，“温而不燥，可以是可以……就是你这酒，很容易醉呀！”  
裴野把酒壶一提，意味深长，“那岂不是更好？”  
他不敢夸千杯不醉，但酒量也不差。自己喝这酒，没喝完一壶就不省人事了。醒来惊诧无比，转瞬想到，他还从没看见他哥喝醉过。  
于是这一夜“小酌”之时，裴野对着容璋，在幽幽梅香里，烛火灯光下，心里痒得不行。  
他哥喝醉了会是什么样？是四肢无力，浑身绯红，任他为所欲为呢，还是不再矜持，放得开些，会叫出声呢？  
可一炷香后，两株香后，裴野看着容璋一连喝了好几杯，竟仍是面色白皙，双眸漆黑，清明沉静。  
裴野暗道，这酒不会有问题吧，我哥喝的不会是水吧？可同饮一壶酒，他自己明明已经有些飘飘然，更不要说先前心猿意马，只觉一股热流涌向下身，渐渐有些坐不住。  
裴野有点发慌，试探道，“哥，这酒怎么样？”  
容璋颔首，“不错。”对他莞尔一笑。  
他笑起来眼尾拉长，裴野这才发觉，他哥虽然面不改色，但眼角稍稍带一抹晕红。裴野觉得冒犯了他哥，却不禁心中一荡，暗想他哥此时眉眼之间，居然可以……用“风情”二字形容。  
这念头越搔越痒，他被他哥笑硬了，再难坐视，站起身来拉着他哥就往卧室去。听见轻轻的笑声，直接狠狠咬上容璋沾着酒浆的双唇。  
他咬破了容璋的下唇，跌上床便听见容璋低哼。  
裴野下面硬得快要胀开，蹭在容璋身上。还没来得及脱容璋衣服，就被容璋按住，自他的额头温柔吻到鼻梁，他双唇柔软，吻得深情，裴野问，“哥……你到底醉没醉？”  
容璋低声说，“你只有在床上这么听话。”修长的手就向裴野胯下抚去。  
被他哥用手弄出来，一时半会儿硬不了，今夜就只能由他哥来了。  
裴野忙道，“这次说好是我！”  
容璋眉心微压，仿佛在沉思，片刻才道，“那就你来。只是不能每次都由着你。”  
裴野一愣，只觉他哥语气有些……难得的孩子气。片刻后，他哥就坐在他身上，开始……  
宽衣解带。  
裴野不敢动弹，弄不清容璋醉到几成，生怕一不小心又激着他。  
他只得眼睁睁看着容璋宽衣，取了油膏皱着眉，抬起腰，手指在体内出入的动作被下摆遮掩，却控制不住喉间低低的呻吟。待到他哥扶住他的东西，朝他下身坐下去，两人都气喘吁吁，裴野不敢乱动，额上早已忍出一层汗水，眼睛都要忍红了。  
好不容易身体结合，待容璋呼吸均匀，说的第一句话却是，“为什么生孩子都要我来，你也该生一个。”  
那是裴野第一次对他哥做那事时说的浑话，裴野这才明白，他哥醉得不轻，彻彻底底醉了！他倒霉就倒霉在没想到容璋醉了从外表根本分辨不出，此时已经被压在身下，又卡在容璋体内，若是挣扎，唯恐伤了容璋。  
裴野欲哭无泪，“好吧，我也该生一个。”动都不敢动，任他哥缓缓撑起身体，又缓缓下沉。被套弄得每次都在释放边缘，却一直慢慢磨着，得不到释放。

这是裴野记事以来最窝囊的一次，待到他哥终于出精，他早就憋得难受，被榨干成药渣。  
次日清晨，容璋低低叫着醒来，裴野没好气道，“头疼？”  
容璋睁眼，一见床上凌乱，就明白他们昨夜做了什么。  
他虽猜到，却没半点印象。眼见裴野下床，“我去给你拿点解宿醉的药。”  
一伸手就拉住了裴野，容璋声音略哑，“不必，不是头疼。是……”他皱眉，“腰疼。”  
裴野一下子气起来，容璋昨晚……活该他腰酸。可气归气，还是坐回床边，替他哥按起腰背。  
容璋唇边带上笑意，立即掩饰住，只听裴野说，“以后不许和别人喝酒。”  
容璋脾气极好，“好。”  
“以后不许喝醉！”  
“好。”  
裴野看他头发散落，颈侧还有吻痕的样子，“你才是狐狸精！”  
容璋不知这句话从何而来，但裴野虎视眈眈在旁，他明智地选择承认。  
“……好。”

完

《勾引》

裴野受伤，这回很严重。  
伤情不算严重，离心口还有两寸呢，但容璋因此动怒，后果就很严重。  
沈妥娘见了当时的情形，兵荒马乱后，去找林姑娘吃点心，说，“裴野完了。我从没见容璋这么生气过。”  
林姑娘默默吃梅花饼，她叔叔走前留了张药膏的配方，容城主和裴野什么关系，她自然是知道的。现在供她好吃好喝好药材的人气成这样，她想着容璋那个倒霉脉案，幽幽一叹，“气大伤肝，看来我得加几味护肝的药了。”

容璋真动怒是什么模样？裴野最清楚。  
连名带字叫他还是轻的，再重一层是一言不发不怒自威。  
裴野最怕的是容璋怒到极点，整个人都是淡淡的，客气周到，捂不热摸不到。  
裴野冬末春初受伤，被容璋淡着，一直淡到阳春三月，莺儿成双，燕儿成对，他掐指一算，居然已经有整整两个月没能与容璋亲近。  
他终于坐不住了，无论如何，也要爬上容璋的床。

裴野是什么人？说要爬上他哥的床，就要爬上他哥的床。  
三天后的夜里，当容璋回到寝室，便察觉床上有人。  
他没有武功，却耳力极佳，轻易听到垂下的细绢床帐里有压住的喘息。  
他撩开床帐，就见裴野躺在床上，不着寸缕，赤裸的身躯上渗出一层潮汗。  
每次都是苦肉计，容璋脸色一冷，正要转身就走，却被裴野低声叫住，“哥，帮帮我，我快不行了。”  
那声音里真有几分乞求之意，容璋再走不开。  
烛光之下，裴野露出的皮肤都有些泛红。他闭眼侧身躺着，眼窝和鼻梁上都是汗水，身体微微颤动。  
容璋从他腰侧向下看，臀间夹了什么，露出系着圆环的丝线。  
他勾住圆环，线在震动，裴野体内的东西也在震动。容璋一想就知道是什么东西，一股怒气涌上来，裴野哪里弄来这些东西，还不管不顾直接往自己身上用。  
裴野被那东西折磨久了，这时知道容璋生气，方才还能开口求他，如今却压着喘息紧咬牙关。  
容璋替他将那东西往外扯，扯出一截，他体内就被挤出一点淡红的油，容璋以为他里面弄伤了，渗出血丝，细看不是血，而是他把那东西塞进去时涂的油膏。与他们平时用的不同，香气烈得俗艳。  
容璋将那东西扯到入口，半遮半掩看见果然是两颗连成一串，带着细纹的金属小球。里面多层，灌了水银，才会放在体内一遇热就滚动不止。  
那对缅铃眼看被抽出，裴野的腰不由得弓起。只差一点点，裴野被弄了一个时辰，只求快点把那东西拿出去，“哥——”  
那个字还没发完，就被容璋顶着缅铃向里按，手指整根按了进去，把那两颗不断震动的圆球按在最要命的地方。  
裴野声音变调，抑制不住地叫了出来。眼前发黑，身体痉挛。  
容璋也没料到他反应如此剧烈，裴野扬起颈来，喉结滚动，汗水滴落在被褥上，再一摸他前面，方才胀满的阴茎正在变软，小腹上有些凉，竟是被刚才那一弄就弄射了。  
事到如今，容璋也觉出裴野这回用的药膏不对，可这个关口再训他于事无补，只能及早替他解脱。  
他分开裴野双腿，尽量轻尽量快地把那对缅铃取出。脱离裴野的身体，湿漉漉的两颗圆球还震动不止，把容璋掌心震得发麻。  
裴野的身体当即软下去，还是闭眼，容璋找出手帕，替他擦额上的汗。裴野就连眉毛间都是汗水，越发显得眉眼浓墨重彩，英俊异常，这样的一个男人，却在情欲中挣扎沉浮。

裴野恍惚之间也来了脾气，那对缅铃原来指望找个机会用在他哥身上，拖着拖着竟先用在自己身上。  
光是缅铃他还不至于沦落到这个地步，关键是那个药膏，居然实打实是别人吹的那种功效，半点不掺水。  
人家千叮咛万嘱咐药性烈，每次一点混在油膏里用，他是旁人告诫听一半丢一半的人，随手一挖就挖了两大块，现下头脑昏沉，全身犹如火烧，碰都碰不得。  
前面刚射过，硬不起来，难受极了。后面尝过缅铃的好处，此刻空虚难耐，恨不得有什么别的东西撑满。  
容璋见他在床上磨蹭起来，被体内高温融化的药膏流出，在大腿内侧和身下洇了一小滩。性器刚刚射过，此时搓弄只会疼痛，容璋便看他不管阴茎，手指直接插入体内，毫不避忌地出出入入。  
眼前是裴野赤裸的躯体，带着汗水的肌肉，被几根手指撑开的入口。容璋看着看着，呼吸渐渐急促。  
裴野用手抓住他，手指交缠，指缝间湿热粘腻，带着他的手往自己体内摸。  
容璋指尖就像按住一团潮湿的火，指腹按压，贪婪的肠壁立即缠了上来，他修长的手指不停往里按，另外几根手指卡在穴口，裴野小腹抖得如同筛糠，勉强抓住容璋的手腕不让他再深入。  
“哥，我不要手，我要你进来。”  
话说得强硬，但语气虚浮，手用不出力，已到了强弩之末。不说全天下其他人，就连容璋都没见过他这副模样。 容璋本该气他把旁门左道的药膏用在自己身上，弄成这样，可见裴野强撑着，心中一痛，就像被细针刺了一下。  
“……用手都不行，其他的你怎么受得了。”  
裴野目光有些涣散，却满不在乎地笑，“我受得了。”  
他终于睁眼，容璋才看清，那双总是熠熠发光的黑眼睛泛着红，眼眶盈满汗水，涩涩的刺眼，让他眼眶也红了，就像是被弄出眼泪。  
容璋把手抽出，裴野就仰面坐倒在床上，双腿张开。完全勃起时尺寸骄人的阴茎稍微有点硬，半起不起的挺着，顶端闪着水光，竟像主人一样显得可怜极了。  
裴野胸膛起伏，眼里几乎没了神志，抬头本能地叫，“哥……哥……你别生我气……”  
容璋不理他，解开衣裳，勾住他的一侧膝盖，扶着阴茎缓缓滑进他的身体。  
阴茎头在入口处磨蹭，把他体内渗出的油蹭在皱褶上。裴野第一次这么老实，在床上不急着动，就躺在容璋身下，柔顺地含住顶端，被容璋插入一点又退出，只发出含混的鼻音。

容璋以为裴野精疲力尽，所以乖顺，却不知裴野被情欲煎熬，神志昏沉，现下在想什么。  
容璋的性器在他臀缝间摩擦，还没给他痛快，他一边等着被填满，一边便想到下一次，等他来，把那对缅铃用在他哥身上。  
哄着他哥答应，再带他出去，看他行动之间越发支撑不住，一个踉跄跌到自己怀里，在外面避人的地方好好亲近……要是容璋实在受不了，或许还能就地办事。想想他嘴唇紧咬，眼角晕红的模样……  
裴野明明在被他插入，眼前却仿佛是自己在浓情蜜意地进入他。  
真与幻，虚与实向他涌来，待到容璋完全进入，他们之间再无一丝空隙，裴野竟在被容璋撑满的那一刹那又一次高潮。连膝盖都软了，射不出什么，只是下身抽搐，半硬却立不起来，偏向一侧的阴茎顶端小孔一阵阵流出清液。  
他后面收缩，把容璋夹得生疼。裴野满脸通红，神情里痛苦多于享受。  
容璋立刻要退出，就听裴野哑声说，“不要走！”刚刚被逼得又射一次，正是最难受的时候，容璋在他体内动他难受，在他体内一动不动他也难受。裴野一口咬在容璋肩头，“哥，慢些……”  
想狠狠咬却又不舍得，用牙轻磨，倒叫容璋的心软了一分，一低头，见着裴野胸前伤痕。

裴野这次负伤，是强敌来袭，他在与人动手图穷匕见时，被人摆了一道，在城中放假消息，道是容璋落入他们手中。  
裴野一惊，就露了破绽，虽然立即反手杀敌，却也负伤。他还是硬撑到见到容璋安然无恙才体力不支倒下。  
他前襟上全是血迹，容璋有生之年从未这样恐惧过。哪怕是上一次裴野自剑冢出来受伤，他也知道裴野活着，一定可以活下去——只要活着，其余种种都是次要。  
可这一次，他们种有蛊虫，裴野重伤，生死未卜，容璋心跳都停滞，锥心之痛，难以言喻。  
裴野将他肩上磨出印记，低声下气说，“哥，别生气了……我下次信你英明神武，绝对不会落入圈套……”  
容璋看他全身发红，还在哄人，“你”了一声，直接吻住他的嘴唇。吻得有些粗暴，心里竟分不清这些时日来是气他轻信，还是气自己成了他的软肋。可转念一想，这难道不是早已注定。  
即使裴野没有发现那束头发，即使没有说清，他们也会为对方做到这一步。  
裴野的身体本就比容璋热，此时更是发烫。容璋与他肌肤相贴，他的汗水沾在自己身上，这些日子的怒气冰消雪融。  
他微微皱眉，裴野见他眉头皱起，迫切地要再说话，却被容璋又吻住嘴，这一次舌头交缠，温存体贴，裴野的心落回肚子里，他哥不生气了。  
每次都用苦肉计，每次苦肉计都见效。待到四唇分开，裴野低低说，“哥，那东西用久了好难受。”  
他说那对缅铃，容璋看了一眼那一对静下来的东西，听不出喜怒，“还不是你自己找来的。”  
裴野胆子大了，“我找来是想你用。”他缓了缓，缓回些力气，抓起一颗缅铃，捂热了按上容璋乳首，“哥，你真不想试试？我想看你试……我想看你舒服，我会让你舒服的……”  
容璋在他体内不动，他早就难耐极了，强撑着说话。容璋提醒他，“你现在还在想这些？”  
裴野张了张嘴，他现在硬都不能再硬起来，更别说再射一次，只能喃喃，“我想让你舒服。”  
容璋被他打动，“那就这样试。”握住裴野的手，将他手上那颗缅铃含在口中。裴野一愣，心跳如鼓，眼前都是容璋低头含下那颗缅铃的一幕。  
床上的玩物竟被他含入口中，做到如今容璋也沾染上情欲，低头时眼角湿润的光，脸颊的红晕，比平日红润的嘴唇——  
一股热流自裴野胯下窜起，要不是射过几次，真能立刻翻身提枪。  
就在此时，下面毫无预兆被顶了一下，裴野膝盖发软，牙关打开，嘴里就被容璋以吻渡进那颗小球。  
缅铃震得他牙齿酸软，他连忙用舌将那东西推出，推回容璋口中。可容璋在他身上，又插在他体内，没动几下，就让裴野弓起的腰背彻底垮下，倒在床上，那颗缅铃又回到他嘴里。  
他只听容璋说，“你话太多，好好含着。”下一刹那，又有一颗缅铃被塞入他嘴里。这一对圆球在他嘴里因湿热颤动，裴野再说不出一句话。  
裴野下身酸胀，嘴里发麻，只能从喉咙里溢出呻吟。不多时就摇头，容璋停下看他，裴野的阴茎再度翘起，这回被操得一滴一滴向外流水，怕是想射也射不出。  
容璋单手摸到衣带，将他下身系住，以免他再高潮，裴野闭着眼，在被束紧时全身一震。  
容璋吻他耳廓，“抱住我。”  
裴野在欲海中挣扎，如一个溺水的人，在容璋身下伸出双臂抱住他的背，因容璋出入的动作而一下下晃动，后面过分使用，像撑开得再合不上，整个人却心甘情愿对容璋敞开。  
他不能说也不能动，四肢就像灌铅，抱住容璋就是竭尽全力。第一次只能任容璋对他做什么，可他却全身心信任容璋。

那次到最后，裴野又被弄得高潮。衣带勒进性器底部，硬不起来，可后面却像射精时那样一阵接一阵收缩，把容璋吸得射在他身体里。  
他夹了一屁股油膏和欲液，全身泛红，被容璋碰一碰都难受，偏抱紧容璋，不让他渐渐变软的性器脱离，红着眼道，“哥，你不能再生我气了。”  
容璋拍着他的背，缓缓把自己的阴茎抽出来，抽出一寸裴野便因里头的摩擦战栗一下，待到全部拔出，忍不住呻吟出声。  
容璋性器上湿淋淋的泛着光，裴野那处也不能完全闭合。容璋看着他胯下，伸手抽开那衣带，裴野却向后躲，“还不行。”竟是怕衣带一解，又要勃起。  
又过了两柱香，他才慢慢不觉得像被火烧，前面也不胀得难受。  
裴野折腾了大半天，好不容易药性消退，困乏得不行。睡意像潮水从下往上涌，不多时涌到眼前，眼睛都睁不开。

次日难得一见爬不起床。他只有最初拜师学剑那几个月，基础不稳，日日苦练，每天早上起不了床，再苦再累，咬牙硬撑过去就是了，剑神昔日都曾担忧过，这关门弟子性情太刚强。  
谁知这次有容璋在，完全不是那样。  
裴野射得太多，浑身不舒服，索性就不下床了。赖在床上还不让他哥离开，要枕大腿，要喂点心，把受伤养伤那阵子没捞的好处都捞上。  
易珏有事求见，看他枕在容璋腿上，到午膳时分，要容璋喂他喝粥。那叫一个得意，那叫一个快活似神仙，易小公子看不下去，一张玉面绷得都快裂了，眼里嗖嗖放着寒光。  
裴野被他目光刺得想起上回的事，突然一笑，戏谑道，“哥，你说，你是不是狐狸精？”  
易珏正要出门，闻言回头剜他一眼，大声嘲讽，“谁是狐狸精不重要，谁下不了床谁知道。”  
裴野被噎得一愣，看向容璋，颇有些委屈。见容璋唇角轻扬，就更委屈了。  
容璋吻住他的嘴，“少逗他几次，以后云中城还要托付给他。”  
裴野眼睛一亮，立即爬起来，矫健得与之前判若两人，“哥，你是说……你放得开云中城？”  
“现下不行，”容璋望着他，语调温柔，“但再过些年，局势平稳，我可以陪你走。你不是一直想要我和你一起，天南海北，都去看看？”  
裴野霎时间欣喜欲狂，心中自问，这不是梦吧？这不是一场梦吧？他喜欢云中城，但内心深处厌恶云中城让他哥耗费心力。他早想通这里是他回忆的地方，令他安心，却不是他的家。从他幼年和他哥逃离这里开始，他哥在哪，哪里才是他的家。  
裴野道，“哥，你可不能哄我。”想想又说，“……是哄我也没关系。”  
世上别的事他哥答应了一定做到，但云中城不一样。  
裴野英俊的脸上都是不以为然，山不就我我就山，无论容璋陪不陪他走，他总能陪着容璋。  
他许多时候恣意飞扬，但在自己面前，总是这么坚定认真。  
万千情愫都在心头，百转千回，容璋只道，“我答应你。”  
裴野一笑，“那我信。”

完

《春眠》

裴野在做一个梦。  
他梦见他醒了，但不知道他还在梦中。  
又像沉沉睡着，又像已经醒来，出了一身汗。密不透风的黑暗里，他突然觉得……他湿了。两腿之间有一小片湿滑，只当是梦遗，动都不想动，困得不耐烦地去摸。  
动作粗暴，手指陷进一个湿润滑腻的地方，干涩地捅进半截，把他立刻疼清醒了。  
裴野愕然又茫然，在黑暗里睁大眼，手指上还沾着稀薄的体液。  
他不敢置信地摸了摸，阴茎下那个入口闭合起来，里面还火辣辣地疼。但是，这个器官根本不该长在他身上。  
容璋本就浅眠，被他刚才手指干捅进去的那声痛哼弄醒，声音比平时低柔，“怎么了？”  
裴野被这事弄得失语，直接抓容璋的手往自己身下按。容璋只当他想要，轻轻揉他胯下那东西，却被带着更向下，摸到囊袋下面，指尖碰到那个娇嫩的入口。  
容璋的手也僵了一下，那碰上去确实是一道肉缝，里面又滑又热，浅浅含着他的指腹。  
裴野道，“我不知道。”  
片刻后，床帐揭开，容璋去拿那盏小灯。裴野躺在床上，待他回来，主动张开腿。  
烛光映在他大腿间，那是一具矫健的身体，可腿间却长出不该有的东西。  
容璋的目光也凝在那地方，裴野第一次有些放不开，几乎想合上腿，那条肉缝却稍微打开，露出一点里面水润的颜色。  
被容璋看着，那里好像被无形的手拨弄，内部轻轻抽动，吐出几丝亮晶晶的水。  
裴野声音哑了，他索性说，“哥……你要不要，试试？”

这念头几乎让他下面湿得更厉害，裴野不由得看向那里，就见容璋修长白皙的手指抚上那处，两根手指贴在肉缝上，将那里拉开。  
他的阴户毛发少，入口也窄，被手指这么拉扯，里头涌起一股酸胀。裴野下意识控制呼吸，等着容璋插进去。却没有等到长而硬的性器，容璋俯下身，低下头，鼻息轻轻呼在敏感之处，裴野挣扎起来，“哥，不行——”  
声音戛然而止，变成低叫，他的腰重重摔回床上，双膝夹着容璋，想要阻止还怕夹得用力弄伤他，就被容璋的嘴唇碰到阴户，舌尖舔了进去。  
大势已去，只能被容璋弄得汗流涔涔，颤抖不已。

裴野从梦中惊醒，先伸手向下摸，性器滚烫，坚硬地顶在亵裤里，顶端洇湿一小块。除此之外，一切正常，他身上没长什么以前没有的器官。  
他从床上坐起，容璋与他同床共枕，也渐渐醒来，握住他的手问，“怎么了？”  
那一声含着倦意，沙哑低柔，恰如梦里，裴野重新睡下，抱着容璋，“你欺负我。”  
容璋顿了一顿，仿佛在理清思绪，“我什么时候欺负你？”  
裴野明知自己耍赖，含糊道，“梦里欺负我。”  
他下身直挺挺顶着容璋，容璋本就睡得不多，听他委屈，困意消散了，抚慰他的性器，“我这样欺负你？”  
裴野被他一摸，胀得更难受，直接把他的手腕按在脸侧，翻身一跨压在他身上，那根东西顶着容璋小腹。  
容璋看着他黑夜里更显亮的眼睛，那双眼亮得像猛兽，裴野闻着他颈侧的味道，直白地说，“我梦见我下面长出女人的阴户，被你肏了。”  
“你……”  
裴野在他颈侧咬了一口，容璋吃痛皱眉，就听他说，“你先舔我，把我舔湿，下面像发了大水，非要我求你才插进来。”  
裴野的性器蹭着容璋腿间，他哥呼吸加快，果然也逐渐硬起来，裴野在他耳边继续，“你插进来还问我，要是把我肏得怀上孩子，该叫你爹爹还是大伯。我怕被肏到怀孕，但是又想给哥哥生孩子。”  
裴野的手掀开床帐，让灯烛的光映进来。容璋眼角微微带红，见他去翻床头的油膏，带些调笑道，“醒来也这么急着给哥哥生孩子？”  
却被裴野压住，在他小腹上咬了一口，“是哥哥要给我生孩子。”  
容璋还没来得及说话，一连串低喘，半硬的下身被裴野含住，伸出舌头舔得啧啧作响。容璋明知他刻意弄得不堪入目，还是被这一幕弄得头脑一热，下身在他嘴里立即硬挺。裴野被顶住喉咙，吐出一截，又吸了吸顶端，见容璋被他吸得手指紧抓床单，才压低声音说，“哥，你就是用这么硬的东西肏我的。”  
说完还用手弹了一下容璋的性器，“可惜这次它派不上用场。”  
容璋又无奈又好笑，闭眼任裴野挖了油膏，手指插入自己的身体。容璋最熟悉裴野的身体，裴野也最熟悉他的，指腹按压，不多时就把他后面弄开。  
他这次弄得比往时都急，容璋心说，看来这次在梦里真被欺负惨了，醒来迫不及待找回场子。  
容璋张开腿面对面被他插进去，裴野的手臂撑在容璋身体两侧。头发随着下身动作摇晃，天地间只有他们两人，眼前只有容璋，被他顶得呻吟，面色薄红，眼中仍满是温柔。  
裴野一边挺腰一边要求，“哥，你要赔我。我在梦里真被你肏大肚子了。”  
还是那个梦里，他被容璋舔到浑身发软，又第一次被肏了前面。肏完以后容璋竟还把缅铃塞进去，堵着精液，说是不许浪费。  
转瞬之间，裴野的肚子就鼓了起来。现下回忆，是在梦里，所以他当时尽没惊骇怎么会这么快怀孕，只是害怕真要生孩子了。  
裴野把容璋双唇吻得发红，几丝散发粘在面颊。他下半身被裴野顶得晃动，眼睛半合，眼尾狭长，眼角含一点水光，显然是动了情。不是被肏成这样，更是被裴野的话撩拨成这样。  
裴野舔他的耳垂，黏糊糊地在他耳边说，“你还让我前面和屁股里都塞着缅铃，玩我的胸。我的乳头都被玩肿了，又酥又胀，快要被你挤出奶来。”  
“我求你别挤了，我愿意涨着奶给你玩，给你乳交，你偏说不挤出来更难受，把我的奶吸出来。出来的时候疼极了，但是我下面都尿了。”  
他胸上都是稀薄的奶水，前面的小洞发热，淋漓地流出几股水，把腿根都弄湿了。那颗塞在深处的缅铃都被冲得滑出来，摇摇欲坠，被他勉强夹紧。  
容璋被他的话激得后面一阵阵收缩，裴野毫无保留地彻底抽出再插入，继续在他耳边说。  
“我以为是用前面的洞尿了，后来发现不是，是被你弄得流水。我还在发抖，就被你伸手指进去，把缅铃挖出来。换成你来肏我，肏得我上下一起流水，你还拿着缅铃，一边插我的女穴，一边扒开阴户，把它按在花蒂上，让它不停地震……我屁股里的那颗都快夹不住了……”  
容璋眼前浮现那梦境中的景象，裴野乳头肿胀，下身袒露，女穴被塞得满满的，前面的花蒂还被按住用缅铃折磨。一直被肏到用女穴高潮，热流浇在插在里面的性器上。  
容璋想着这些，居然从尾椎漫起酸软，被裴野插得射了出来。  
他的手指摸到裴野阴囊下，交合之处都是化开的油膏，容璋向后按去，指尖在裴野的会阴使劲一压，划出一道，“就是这里？”  
那就是裴野梦见他长出阴户的地方。虽然梦外没有东西，被容璋一按，就像有什么似的，裴野的性器也射了个干净。

他的性器变软，滑出容璋身体。两人靠在一起静静休息。片刻后，容璋先抬头吻裴野，缱绻缠绵，“够了？”  
裴野眼窝里都是汗，抱住容璋的腰，挺拔的鼻梁蹭着他侧颈，“不够。你在梦里欺负我两回，我最多讨了一回。”  
容璋不由得笑，纵容问，“那下一次想怎么讨？”  
裴野心思一转，目不转睛盯着容璋，附耳放肆地说了一通。  
容璋皱眉，“那是女装。”  
裴野自在地笑，“哥，你又不是没穿过。”  
容璋好笑，“穿过也是十几年前的事了。当时穿得下，现在怎么还穿得下。”  
容璋十五六岁曾受一位名妓之托，冒充她在帘后弹琴。他当时年少，穿得下她的衣裙，今日的身量早就高出许多。  
裴野道，“哥，反正你总有办法，你就想想办法。”  
容璋被他缠着，听他理直气壮，好气又好笑地在他背上拍了一下。

完


End file.
